Replay
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU-ish - She'd faught danger all her life, so had he...he'd played Quidditch all his life, so had she...a witch and a wizard, both seekers that met on the pitch by accident. When she challenged him to an emotional rematch on the ground...will he accept? H
1. Usagi Tsukino

**Well I'm hoping that it's going to be a refreshing change, had to make a few changes here and there though. wince**

She lay silent and still, arms crossed neatly behind her head, cradling it in a comfortable manor which made her relax more than she already was. Her ankles were crossed and she was stretched across the length of her bed, face up, a warm blanket draped over her pyjama clad body. She took in a grateful breath, closing her eyes blissfully and opening them once again to gaze upon the moving poster that was situated on her slopping ceiling.

She watched as the seven players in mostly white robes moved around on broomsticks. There was glittering text at the top, translated form the elegant Japanese symbols which they were it read, 'The White Tigers'. They were Japan's top team; they had represented Japan in the Quidditch World cup every year for the past century. Of course, the players had changed since then and so had the uniforms.

Streaks of red, orange, blue, green and purple were all over the white coats, a circle was on the back of each one; in the circle was a picture a raging tiger in fine black ink. They were all riding custom brooms made especially in Japan from materials only found on the island country. There were two girls on the team, one a chaser and the other the seeker.

Usagi's eyes slipped closed tiredly, she was the only one awake at this time, her mother Ikuko and her father Kenji had come up to bed an hour ago according to her beside glowing digital clock. Shingo had gone to bed before her, she'd heard him grunting form inside his room, taking a peak through the key whole she could see he was still up and in front of his TV playing on the play station hooked up to it. She walked in, startling him and making him loose his game, as 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen in big red letters she tucked him into bed, kissed his forehead and told him to sleep.

Once Chaos had been defeated she had smashed her precious crystal, well, attempted to smash, it had split into eight pieces, they all glowed and then, standing before her were her Senshi, the ones she had seen die. Then Shingo had to walk in and see the Sailor Senshi, except Sailor Moon in his sister's bedroom.

_"Is that you Sailor V?" had been his first words looking at Minako; Sailor Venus, with wide appreciative eyes._

_"Another one of my fans I take it?" she asked beaming at him._

_"I have all your games, you're my hero," Minako had had the decency to look humble when Usagi flushed red with anger and embarrassment._

_"Shingo, get out of my room!" the Tsuki Hime had demanded pointing at the door, imaginary steam wafting out of her ears._

_"Usagi-baka why are the Sailor Senshi in your room, and where's Sailor Moon," he looked around expectantly, "She's the best."_

_"Neko-chan?" asked Haruka, Sailor Uranus, stepping forward._

_"It's all right, I can show him," Usagi smiled at her friend who nodded and stepped back to lean casually on the wall by Michiru; Sailor Neptune._

_"Show me what Usagi-baka?" Shingo asked and looked on with a raised eyebrow as Usagi brought out her Eternal Locket and placed the miraculously recovered crystal within it. She held it up, a determined look on her face, "Eternal Moon Power."_

_Lights flashed, shooting stars, miniature ones, criss-crossed the room, the Senshi looked on nonchalantly, this was normal to them. Shingo however had crossed his arms over his face and glanced form between his arms, awe written on his face. "Usagi-baka?" he called tentatively as the lights dimmed, but his sister was gone, standing before him, wings and al, stood his heroin and personal favourite, Eternal Sailor Moon. "Your, no, you can't be," he gasped disbelievingly._

_"It's true Shingo, I am Eternal Sailor Moon, can you believe it," he nodded dumbly, "Come here," he moved towards her and she had enveloped him in a hug, there was a collective, but silent, 'awe'._

Ever since then Usagi and her little brother had become very close, very close indeed.

Usagi had grown up around magic, although technically muggle born she couldn't go anywhere where she didn't encounter the inheritance of her legend. The tales of the Moon Kingdom were well known in the magical world, at least in Japan, it as hard to find a wizard, especially pure blood families, that weren't well versed in her family history. It was all very odd to find people who knew more about than she did, they all put two and two together and her legend as well as her legacy as Sailor Moon, well let's just say she wasn't poor.

Educated at 'Madame Yang's School for gifted young witches' she met Naru, her best friend until a transfer student arrived, with blue hair and eyes and a brain to rival Einstein, she was Ami Mizuno; Sailor Mercury. Shy and isolated Ami was delighted when she had been befriended by Usagi and was sucked into a group of girls with whom she felt most comfortable.

Sent on an exchange to the Northern half of Japan, to a religious school with it's own personal temple run by the aging grand-father of the most popular girl in school, Rei Hino; Sailor Mars, Usagi and Ami encountered their next life-long friend. When they went back they found that a new girl with a fierce reputation had been set upon Madame Yang's kindly heart after being refused by every other school in Japan.

Tentatively approaching the girl one lunch as she sat on the grounds in the shade of a tree overlooking a gigantic lake filled with fantastic creatures, they found her. Highlighted brown hair strung in a stylish ponytail, small, pink, rosebuds blooming and un-blooming before their eyes dangling form her ears, her emerald green eyes came to rest on them.

_"Chocolate covered rise ball?" the girls asked holding said object up to the three, Usagi, Ami and Naru._

_"Yes please," Usagi pounced upon the food she was offered._

_"Usagi, manners," Ami scolded standing by her cross legged friend._

_"We're so sorry to have bothered you," Naru said quivering slightly, "we'll be going now," the words rolled off her tong at a hundred miles an hour making them hard to decipher._

_"Come on Usagi," Ami advised but the blonde was in a world of her own._

_"Mm, this so yummy, where'd you get it?" Usagi asked her mouth half full._

_The girl laughed lightly, "I made it; the house elves let me use the kitchen," she explained._

_Naru quit tugging on Usagi's shoulder and sat down beside her, "Really, that's so cool."_

_"Would you like to try some? There's enough for seconds," the girl blushed and held out a box full of delicious looking treats._

_"Yes please," Naru replied looking at them hungrily, she picked out a batter covered shrimp and chewed lightly, "Oh Kami-sama, this is so good, you make this yourself?"_

_"Yes," the girl nodded, "Kind of weird, neh?"_

_"Why do you say that?" Ami asked settling herself and graciously accepting some sushi that Makato offered her._

_"I know what everyone thinks of me," she looked saddened, "expelled from seven schools straight, turned down by every other one in Japan except this one with a fierce reputation for being a cold-hearted bully. But you guys don't believe that right?" the girl asked looking desperate._

_"Well, um," Naru looked guilty, Ami didn't meet anyone's eyes, how could she have been such a hypocrite, she'd come and everyone thought she was some kind of superior thinking nerd and she didn't have the grace to think to look beyond what everyone says._

_"Not for a minute," Usagi exclaimed beaming happily, she took the girl's hands in her own, "so what's you name, I never learned."_

_"Kino Makato," Makato grinned, her eyes twinkling merrily._

_"Tsukino Usagi," the blonde informed._

_"Mizuno Ami," the two shook hands._

_"Osaka Naru," the two nodded at each other and that was that,_

They'd been firm friends ever since then, Usagi Tsukino and Makato Kino; Sailor Jupiter.

It was a year after the horrific rumours of the dominating Lord Voldemort's return to the living had swept over the planet, Death Eaters on all parts of the Globe hastened to act. Now that there's master was once again in the position to protect them they were all too happy to grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness. Besieging the school, scouts, Moon, Mercury and Jupiter fended them offer, defeating some but many were left standing.

_"This won't work, there's too many of them, we have to retreat," Ami announced as she looked around worriedly at the laughing, wand bearing, black cloaked, masked Death Eaters that threatened to encircle them._

_"Mars Fire Ignite!" a voice called above the din and a raging spiral of fire engulfed three Death Eaters and sparked and spread so that many were left beating their cloaks to dampen the flames. Some were more logical than they and put the fire out with their wands._

_However, it was the distraction the girl's needed._

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" a mist of soft blue and lilac tinted bubbles clouded the area and made it impossible to see anything._

_"Jupiter Thunder…" on the verge of launching her attack Sailor Jupiter gasped as she was bound at the waist, arms strapped to her sides by a golden ring that her formidable strength could not break. Pulled back by an unknown force she groaned as her back collided with that of the four other present Senshi._

_The cloud of bubbled cleared to show ten Death Eaters still standing, the other had disappeared all together, "Think you're tough eh?" they had jeered, "now hand over your powers and we'll get moving," one commanded._

_"We'll never surrender!" Sailor Moon yelled valiantly but her confidence was dwindling; she could not reach her wand._

_"You'll have to kill us first," continued Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars gave her a look behind her back that Sailor Mercury realised before anyone else was a 'Don't-give-them-ideas' look._

_"If that's how you want it," another sneered, "Avada," the tip of his wand glowed a nauseating green._

_"Venus Crescent Beam," the ten Death Eaters's looked up to see a silhouetted figure against the rising moon with flowing hair, "Smash!"_

_A bright orange beam sent one to his doom as it pierced his chest, another was fired at the rings binding the other scouts, the ring dissipated and the four scouts got into position, the remaining nine to distracted to really take any notice as a shower of orange rained down upon them._

_"Mars Fire Ignite!" two went up in flames._

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" three were struck by lightning._

_"Venus Crescent Beam smash!" two more fell to the ground where the others lay leaving only two standing._

_"Finish them off Sailor Moon, they're about to Apparate!" Sailor Mercury commanded looking at them through her blue tinted visor, her small computer in hand._

_"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded to Mercury and turned back to the quivering duo, "Moon Tiara," she pulled the spinning trinket back, "Magic!" she launched it, hurling it towards the twain, but it wasn't as successful as she had hoped. It had got one but the other had gathered his wits in time to get away._

_"Oh rats!" Sailor Jupiter cried disappointedly, punching the air, "I thought we had 'em that time!"_

_"Wait," Sailor Mercury spun around to face their rescuer, shining blond hair cascading down to her knees, sparkling blue eyes and an orange and yellow uniform with a blue locket, the girl smiled, "who are you?"_

_"I am Sailor V," she reached up to remove her trademark shades and tossed them aside, "But you can call me Sailor Venus."_

_"How did you find us?" asked Sailor Mars, Luna, Sailor Moon's previously ignored black cat with a golden crescent moon blazoned on her forehead stepped forward, as did an almost identical but decidedly male, white feline with blue eyes but the same golden mark._

_"That was me," the other cat replied._

_"You, but you're only a cat," Sailor Moon commented looking perplexed, Sailor Venus laughed as she watched her cat go red, if only cats could._

_"Artemis can do all kinds of things, can't you boy?" she giggled again as she swept him into her arms, "And you must be Luna," she looked at the brown eyed cat, "Artemis says much about you."_

_"So what's your real name?" asked Sailor Jupiter._

_"Can't say here, can I meet you somewhere?" she asked._

_"Why don't we all come to my temple this weekend?" Rei asked looking between them all, they nodded._

_"Where is it?" Sailor Venus asked._

_"It's the Cherry Hill temple, at Sakura High?"_

_"Yes I know, I'll be there," Sailor Venus gave them the thumbs up._

_"Alright is Saturday 11:00 okay with everyone?" Sailor Mercury asked._

_"Yeh, if Meatball head can get up that early," they all laughed as Sailor Moon pouted at the name and the jibe._

_"That's not very nice Sailor Mars!" she protested but they all parted laughing all the same_

And that was how they had met Minako Aino; Sailor Venus and self proclaimed Goddess of Love, try telling me something she didn't know about men and women.

Then there were the boys' schools, there were two, one was ladened to the brim of overflowing with geeks, the other, purebloods only, the rest of the wizarding population in the area attended the local mixed school or had gone abroad for an education.

It just so happened that a nerd, but also persistent and oddly intriguing, going by the name of Gurio Umino, had sent Naru a valentine that made her blush. Not from embarrassment, but from the fact that the accompanying love poem constantly compared her to parts of a computer.

_Your eyes are like a thousand pixels per square mm,_

_Bright and colourful,_

_Your hair is like a keyboard to a touch typist,_

_Flowing and soft,_

And so on and so forth.

Not only that, but her past left her practically betrothed to popular, good looking and knew it, egotistical Chiba Mamoru. Fighting beside him hadn't been hard or acting to treasure his affections towards her, that was easy but it was Chibi-Usa she couldn't stand. She'd been going on a date with Mamoru, just having got off a rental boat you could take across the extensive man-made lake in the middle of the local park. Then it happened, a candy-floss topped kid with piercing red eyes and an attitude to boot had fallen form the sky, umbrella in hand and landed smack bang in the middle of it.

Although thankful for the excuse not to kiss Mamoru one more time she was outraged that some kid felt the need to jump the guy and copy her hair style.

Chibi-Usa, her and Mamoru's future daughter, she hated her for the fact that she was the result of what Usagi feared most; intercourse with Mamoru. Yet, the blonde couldn't help but pity the kid at the same time, what must it be like to grow up with a man like Mamoru for a father?

However when they had gone to the future with Chibi-Usa Usagi swallowed her words, the man she met was inhuman, he couldn't be Mamoru, he was sweet, kind, understanding, everything you could want in a husband, loving; the ideal father. He said his name was Endymion, he wore a tinted mask so the colour of his eyes, although they seemed blue, were not as distinct as they could have been.

It was as they walked through the unlimited vortex of time and space that they met Sailor Pluto, whom they would later learn to be Sailor Pluto.

After that ordeal and after the Nega-Moon was gone there was a new problem, two pureblood girls came into town so to speak. One was pursuing a course in professional broom racing and if muggles asked what her occupation was she said she was a, turning, pro-racer. The other played the violin, with great skill and was known in both muggle and wizarding world, she owned many holiday homes, all of which situated on different coastlines.

The first was the ultimate tom-boy, or at least as ultimate as you can be without getting a sex change. 'She races like the wind!' was the description 'The Daily Prophet' (Japan Style) had to offer an so it came as no surprise to find that Haruka Tennou was none other, than Sailor Uranus; power of wind.

Michiru Keiou, whose music flowed softly like a calm see turned out to be, with no surprises here either, Sailor Neptune; Goddess of water. The two worked well as a pair and were reluctant to join Usagi and her team, they were not powerful enough, plus the fact that they weren't all pure-blooded. Ami was and Makato was a half-blood, Usagi didn't even bother telling them about her connections until after they joined the group, this led to profound apologizing and Usagi once again proving how big her heart was by saying 'it's okay'.

Soon to come was their next big crises, the discovery of Hotaru Tomoe father was a renowned nut case and local scientist; her mother had been a witch but had left her father when he went bonkers. Trying to gain custody of Hotaru had proved impossible, with no home, no income and no supporting man or family she no case.

Hotaru was powerful, very powerful and manipulated because of it, her body infested with the black hearted Mistress 9, a certain Death Eater with a plan to use Hotaru to send the world plummeting into darkness and set herself at her master's side to rule as his dark queen.

Needless to say that plan failed, foiled by Usagi and the rest of her loyal Senshi, Hotaru however did not pull through untouched, she was alive yes but… She lived with amnesia affected father who remembered nothing of his turbulent past, only of his baby daughter whom he cradled in his arms lovingly while sitting in a wheel chair. Chibi-Usa who had returned at the request of her mother to receive Senshi training even got to hold her best friend who gripped her fingers and gurgled.

But all too soon the good times ended and their newest enemy, Galaxia, bent on attaining 'star seeds' and controlling star seeds, they then met World Renowned band, The Three Lights. Three half-bloods with no passion for their magical heritage, but only the defeat of Galaxia and the resurrection of their Princess and to return to their home planet.

Wonders would never cease as the lead singer, Seiya by name, fell head over heals for Usagi who pretended to play hard to get but grateful for the attention from a man that wasn't Mamoru. The idiot had gone to America for what he described as a 'better education', although it was true he had gone to University there, Usagi had no doubt he had fled abroad merely to get out of her sight so as to find more _adequate_ company.

The Three Lights then turned out to be a trio of female warriors, The Starlight's, although this was helpful it was slightly disturbing to watch a hunky guy that wanted to date you morph into a woman before your very eyes.

They met an illusionist and master of dreams by the name of Helios who was a pureblood and an Animagus, with the ability to change into the unique form o a horned Pegasus.

Aforementioned Animagus made several moves on Chibi-Usa and kissed her before leaving and promising to fill her dreams.

That was when the unthinkable happened, Eternal Sailor Moon once again became her heritage, Princess Serenity and freed Galaxia form the evil clutches of a dark, parasite like spirit, going y the name of Chaos. Black and filed with hate he attacked Eternal Sailor Moon with a bloodlust like she had never seen; the Scouts fell dead at his hands.

Their respective powers coursed lovingly through her veins and threw her head long into a brand new transformation, Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the entire Galactic Cosmos, she defeated Cosmos at the price of her friends lives and had lived without them for a while, the legacy of them left behind by the games, the merchandise and everything they had had.

Ami and Makato had been crossed off the attendants list at Madame Yang's School for gifted young witches, Rei's grandfather sent himself into a coma when his grand-daughter remained missing for months on end, dieing only a week later as his old heart gave out. The temple was left for Rei should she ever return and the state of Rei's person remaining undetermined the shrine was forbidden to be touched.

Sailor V was said to be touring the world, the reaction to Minako's disappearance Usagi didn't know, being not quite sure where the other blonde had taken up residence. Haruka and Michiru were 'taking a breather' from their careers, they had no parents of immediate family so no one really bothered to look. Setsuna? Whose Setsuna? Hotaru? Her father was dead, her mother was in a mental home having hourly talks with a shrink, how could she worry about her daughter?

And that was how it had been since just over a month ago on that fateful day when she had attempted and failed to smash the crystal to pieces, when Shingo had found out about her and the her application to try out for 'The White Tigers' had been accepted.

**I tried to stick the basics of the original BSSM plotline, I really did. If beyond the Nega-Moon is crap then excuse me, I'm English, they showed the first two episodes after that whole mess and started from episode 1. Basically I haven't seen past BSSM R! Tragedy!**

**-----**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading that, next chapter we look at Harry Potter's problems and Hermione makes an announcement at number 12 about the present Viktor sent her.**

**-----**

**Sorry there was no actually Harry is in this chapter but the X-over-ness starts next chapter!**

**-----**

**What's 'WELL DONE' in Japanese?**

**-----**

**Pairings :-**

**Harry x Usagi**

**Ron x Hermione**

**Please suggest others**


	2. Harry Potter

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all so much! :-)**

**himesame16 - Well, here you go, more! No, she doesn't hate Chibi-Usa, I don't know if I might involve Chibi-Usa, what do you think? As for your other question, I don't know if I'm going to add more HP characters and the Senshi are dead...unfortunately.**

**Chibi Pyro Duo - That and Ron/Hermione is about the only pairing I'm sure on, hope you enjoy this bit too!**

**Eternal Cosmos - You are my idol, you have THE BEST stories ever, newayz hope you enjoy the fic and guess what...this chapters a little longer than the last one!**

**Newfie Child - You have been blessed with more.**

Harry pulled the warm covers up around him, snuggling into the lush and abundant pillows that littered his bed at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sighing, this had become his home, yes the Dursley's were his direct family, but things were different now. He'd come of age, joined to order, learned to Apparate, humiliated Malfoy publicly in Diagon Alley and had just been told some fantastic news by both Hermione and Remus.

_An owl tapped at the window, "Oh, it's form Viktor," Hermione said standing up to let the large black owl in, it stuck it's letter out to her. "Thanks Donovan," she smiled, the owl hooted happily before fluttering once more out of the still open window._

_"Don't tell me you're still going out with that guy?" Ron moaned, flopping forward onto his crossed arms._

_Hermione turned away to open her envelope looking upset, Harry got up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, "Ignore him Hermione," he suggested._

_Ron was glaring at his best friend from under straying tendrils of red, orange, hair. Jealousy rippled through him, it should be him comforting Hermione not Harry, but then again, he was the cause of her distress so he was being slightly hypocritical, "I'm sorry Hermione."_

_She turned to face him, her face breaking into a grin, "I forgive you Ron," she replied through her arms around his neck and hugging him. Ron went red, maybe his tongue should slip up more often if this was the reward it got him._

_"What's Viktor got to say Hermione?" Harry asked, completely unfazed by this whole ordeal, he'd noticed Ron glaring at him even if Hermione didn't. He could tell Ron was after Hermione, to Harry she was just a best friend, including being his homework wonder._

_She merely gasped as her eyes scanned over the letter, the envelope that it came in fluttered uselessly from her hand and four slips of paper slipped out. Harry grabbed for them and Hermione bent to pick them up but Ron got there first, snatching them out of both their grasps. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide as he proceeded to fully intake what the slips were._

_"Well what are they Ron?" Harry asked as he starred from the shell shocked Hermione to the flabbergasted Ron in utter confusion._

_"Tickets," Ron mouthed as he took two and slid them over, "Tickets to this year's Quidditch World Cup…" Ron finished breathlessly, Hermione took one and Harry took the other._

_It was a night sky, with twinkling stars and a lacy red border, a snitch zoomed around in the background and the text danced across the ticket. 'Primary Ticket, all inclusive'_

_"So what, it's being held in England again is it?" Harry asked looking back at Ron and Hermione._

_"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "do you even know what it means by **all inclusive**?" Harry shook his head in reply to Hermione's question._

_"We get the best seats," Ron said while a grin cracked his face in two, "we get to meet the teams, go back stage and get free home-team merchandise," Ron explained._

_Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "How much do these things cost?"_

_"1000 galleons a ticket," Hermione said quietly, Ron nodded and Harry sat rooted to his seat as his entire body went numb with shock, "and we have four."_

_"Well we could sell the other one," Ron cried, jumping to his feet waving the two he still had in the air._

_"Ron," Hermione exclaimed looking put out, "they were a gift!"_

_"A damn good one," Ron said, still looking flabbergasted._

_"So we're going yeh?" asked Harry._

_"Hell yeh!" Ron proclaimed, but calmed down a bit at the warning looks Harry sent him after seeing the reproachful look Hermione sent his way. "I mean, can we come with you Hermione?" Ron asked._

_"Don't be silly Ron," Hermione said crossing her arms, for a moment Ron looked disappointed, but then Hermione smiled, "of course you can come," she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He blushed and rubbed her feebly on the back, Harry snickered._

_"Though who else shall we bring?" Hermione asked looking thoughtful, pouting slightly._

_"How about we take Cho?" Ron asked with a wink in Harry's direction._

_Harry glared, "Or not."_

_Hermione caught the looks Ron threw at Harry and she saw Harry's glare, she proceeded to look pointedly at Ron, "Ron Weasley, what were you thinking?" Harry smirked, leaning back in his chair as Ron gulped. Hermione spun around to look at Harry, "And don't think you're off the hook, I don't here you making any suggestions, good or bad."_

_"Remus Lupin," Harry replied casually as though it had been obvious._

_As Hermione stood there looking half dazed Ron jumped up, "Brilliant," he then high fived Harry and the two strolled out of the room._

_Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Boys will be boys."_

Harry sighed, that was a good memory, it wasn't good enough to keep dementors off…but it was still good. He snuggled further into the bed, rolling over onto his stomach and looking out the window and across the street at number twenty. The news he'd then received from Remus was good too.

_"Professor Lupin!" Harry called as he Apparated into the werewolf's room. He heard a startled cry and Harry spun around to see the blonde haired man with a hand over his heart looking at him._

_"Ah Harry, I was just coming to find you," Lupin said going over to sit on his bed and motioning for Harry to join him._

_"Were you Professor Lupin?" Harry asked looking shocked, Lupin nodded, "well I, I mean we, well…"_

_"Harry?" Lupin asked looking puzzled._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Quidditch World Cup," Lupin remained silent but looked thoughtful, "well?" Harry pressed._

_"Hm," Lupin grinned down at Harry who was now sat beside him, "I'll only come," Harry looked apprehensive at the word 'only', "if you'll let me be your teacher this year."_

_"You mean your coming back?" Harry asked, his face lighting up, Lupin nodded, "Oh great, and you coming to the World Cup yeh?"_

_"Well, someone's got to be your chaperone," Lupin replied jokingly and they both laughed._

Harry smiled as he put his glasses on the bedside table ready for bed, happy memories chased themselves haphazardly around his brain as he drifted off to the comforting thought that tomorrow he would be going to America to see the Quidditch World Cup.

There was a tapping on the window and a knocking at the door, his alarm sounded mercilessly in his ear, Harry scrunched up his eyes and buried himself in the blankets to barricade his sensitive morning ears against the evil morning sounds. "Harry!" it was Hermione he could tell and soon there would be a blue flash behind his eyelids as Hermione came in.

_"Alohomora," a soft blue light filled the room and Hermione walked in._

She would then routinely walk over to his window and open the curtains and let in the owl that brought him the daily prophet and give it a Knut which he would have to pay back later with interest.

_Hermione walked in; took one look at the lump under the covers and went over to the window. She sighed as she threw open the curtains causing the bright morning light stream in, she then opened the old windows and brown barn owl flew in. She untied The Daily Prophet from it's leg and dropped a Knut in it's pouch she drew some biscuit crumbs from her pocket and the owl twittered happily as it ate them before flying out of the still open window._

A pale red flash would then be seen as she turned off his retched alarm clock and then…

_"Finite Incantartem," she said and the red stream of light hit the vibrating alarm clock making it stop and lie still. Then she strode over to the bed, grabbed the covers in one hand and then…_

"HARRY GET UP!" she yelled, he visibly winced and cracked one eye open, rolling it around before it focused on her as his vision cleared.

"One more minute; isn't going to work is it?" Harry asked hopefully, his voice half muffled by his arm and the still warm cover on which he lay.

"No, not this time mister, we've got an early start, Lupin's been kind enough to cook us breakfast, are trunks are all downstairs and Mrs Weasley is going to get are books for us while we're away," Hermione said as Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He yawned and blinked when he felt Hermione place his glasses on for him, "Thanks Hermione," he replied, she smiled and walked out.

"If you go back to bed you'll be in trouble," she called back over her shoulder grinning.

Harry smiled as he pulled his pyjamas off and began dressing in the outfit he'd laid out on a chair beside his bed last night, "1…2…3," he counted silently to himself.

"_RONALD WEASLEY, GET UP NOW!!!_"

Harry shook his head and laughed as he pulled a green sweater over his head, grabbed his night-shirt and pants and headed out the door. He was jus tin time, as always, to see Hermione storm down the stairs as Ron stumbled groggily out of his bedroom door. "Gees, I wouldn't want to be her kid someday," Ron said just before he yawned.

"Sounds like you already are," Harry said grinning, he saw the nasty look Ron sent his way but in stead of looking threatening, as it was supposed to, it looked more humorous because while he tried to glare he also kept yawning.

They were half-way down the stairs, they had decided to walk to walk themselves up rather than risk splinching, when Ron's nose twitched, "Food," he exclaimed delightedly and was gone in with a crack.

Harry, who was at the bottom of the stairs by this point, was just in time to see Ron reappear in the kitchen doorway and stroll in after him.

"Morning all," Lupin said as he laid out a breakfast of bacon, fried egg, sausages, fried mushrooms and beans in front of each of them.

"Yum, this looks delicious," Harry said grinning at Lupin who grinned back as Harry dug into his food, he and Ron matching each other for speed.

"I needn't say eat quickly, but we have to leave soon," Lupin laughed at the startled glances that Harry and Ron threw at him before hastily checking the clock hanging on the wall nearest them.

"Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "why didn't you wake us up earlier?"

"What for?" Hermione spat nastily, "so you could eat more food?"

"Well that's one reason," Ron said pouting, Hermione just hmphed and looked away, pushing her almost finished bowl of cereal into the centre of the table before standing.

"I'll go get our trunks," Hermione said coldly moving out of the room and they, all three, could here her moving up the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked looked puzzled, Lupin and Harry just looked at him before laughing, Harry rocking back and forth in his seat trying to keep it on two legs and not none.

"Harry," there was a shout from upstairs, "do you want to bring your Firebolt?" it was Hermione.

"Yeh please, thanks Hermione!" Harry yelled back. There was some sound of clutter before Hermione tumbled down the stairs, this morning she was wearing pink flip-flops, it was warm this summer, a pink plaid skirt that went down the her knee and a white tank-top.

She smiled, "We ready to go then?" she asked.

Harry saw Ron's mouth drop open as Lupin magically washed the dishes and stacked them inside their rightful cupboard.

"Yeh," Ron replied breathlessly, Ron was wearing black trousers and a dark red, baggy t-shirt.

"Off we go then," Lupin said as he followed Hermione into the hall, Ron and Harry behind him, Harry himself wearing an emerald green top and a pair of Dudley's old jeans which he'd transfigured to fit him.

"Uh…where's our stuff?" Ron asked coming up next to where Hermione was walking near the front, Lupin had gone to the back so he could shut the door and Harry wasn't paying attention.

"In here," Hermione said indicating a small purple back that she had at her side, the one long strap slung around her shoulder.

"But…how?" Ron looked confused.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sounded exasperated by this point, "didn't you ever think of a shrinking charm?" she asked looking at him pointedly in the eye, he blushed and looked away.

"Everyone ready then?" Lupin asked, the other three of the quartet nodded, Lupin went the edge of the road and stuck out his right hand.

"Lupin what are you?" Harry started but he trailed off when a familiar, triple-decker bus, purple triple-decker bus, clattered to a halt in front of Lupin.

"Hello, I am Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this trip, if you would like to step on board lady and gentlemen," Harry grinned, it had been a while, well three years, since he'd last been on the Night Bus.

"Thank-you," Lupin replied helping Hermione and Ron onboard, "Harry?" Harry came back to his senses and followed.

""Well strike me pink, Ernie, look, it's Neville," Harry and Stan laughed, though Ernie who was currently at the wheel didn't seem to notice.

"Neville?" Harry's three friends repeated confusedly.

Harry and Stan looked at each other, a secretive glimmer in their eyes, "We'll tell you when you're older," Harry said tapping his nose and grinning.

"They still haven't caught Black though, at least not from what I heard," Stan said thoughtfully, whether he wanted a response or not he didn't get one, at least not from Harry. The shine left those emerald eyes as he went and sat down on one of the beds dejectedly, his hand only half holding onto the silver pole beside him.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, coming up beside him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you okay?"

"Yeh Hermione," he said glumly putting his hand reassuringly on top of hers.

"He doesn't know Harry," she looked at Stan who was talking to Remus while Ron was closely inspecting a rather grotesque looking head that an old man was clutching in his sleep. "Please don't be said Harry, I know as well as you do that Sirius is dead but you were so happy just now, please don't through that away Harry," Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked at her, a small smile edged into the corner of his mouth, "Okay Hermione," he said, she smiled and went to pull Ron away from where he was trying to pry the repulsive head from the sleeping man's grip to get a better look at it.

"You alright there, Harry?" Harry jumped and turned around to come face to face with Lupin.

"Yes," he put a hand to his heart as he steadied his breathing, "why?"

"You looked a bit upset," Lupin trailed off.

Harry smiled sadly and looked away, "It's just," he sighed and looked out the window at the scenery that rolled by, "to everyone but us Sirius is a wondering murderer, and they'll never know, never understand that he never did any of those things."

"Harry," Lupin said quietly as Harry as eyes filled with tears, Harry himself wouldn't look at Lupin, the black haired boy took preference to starring out the window.

"But there must have been people, other people, that liked him, knew him well enough, well enough to know," Harry sniffed, "to know he would never do that."

"You're probably right, but those people wouldn't dare speak out for fear of what others would say about them, for what people like Lucius Malfoy would do to them," Lupin explained, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything? You were one of his best friends; after all he did for you, why didn't you help him?" Harry asked looking through glassy eyes at Lupin.

"I didn't know," Lupin replied quietly, Harry looked disappointed.

"But you couldn't actually believe he did it did you?" Harry sniffed.

"How do you think my mind changed so easily in your third year?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded and he relaxed, actually he completely fainted form exhaustion, as Lupin laid him out on the bed they were sat on, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Not all is as it seems," Lupin spun around on the bed to come face to face with a small girl, about a year younger than Harry with large blue eyes and long straightened, dirty blond hair.

"Miss Lovegood?" Lupin asked looking for recognition.

"Yes professor?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"What did you mean when you said 'not all is as it seems'?" inquired Lupin.

"You will understand in time," she replied and then walked off over towards the stairs to the upper two decks just as Hermione and Ron came over.

"What happened to Harry professor?" Ron asked looking form his friend to Lupin.

"Sleep caught up with him, I booked us two beds so why don't the three of you get comfortable and get some sleep, hm?" Lupin questioned looking between the two, Ron yawned, "my point exactly."

"Yeh actually, sleep sounds good to me," Ron replied deciding to bunk with Harry and leave Hermione to her own devices, Lupin could only smile.

A while later Stan conducted them all off of the Night Bus and onto a grass covered field, they were at the base of a fairly steep hill, with large stretches of fields on all sides, a forest a little to the right and what would appear to be a school in the distance.

"Up we go then," Lupin said, the three others turned and looked at him in horror.

"We actually have to climb up there?" Harry asked looking horrified.

"You have a broom don't you?" Harry jumped almost out of his boots and spun around.

"Luna?" he spluttered, Hermione looked a little annoyed, Lupin amused and Ron was craning his neck over Harry's shoulder to get a better look.

"Well Harry, do you have a broom?" the boy-who-lived nodded dumbly, "well then, why not fly up the hill?" Luna said, a Nimbus 2000 clutched in her right hand.

"I never thought of that one, what about you Hermione?" Ron asked grinning at Hermione who was already pulling out two miniature brooms from her bag and enlarging them.

She merely turned her nose up at him and handed he and Harry their brooms rather sharply, "I'd rather walk," and on that final note she stormed up the hill.

"Professor, so you want to ride with me?" Harry asked from where he sat astride his broom, he motioned with his head to the back of his broom.

"Alright Harry," Lupin replied climbing on, Luna had already started and was at least three-quarters of the way up, at least from this angle.

"Hold on," Harry said and he and Ron set off up the hill at top speed.

For a girl on foot Hermione wasn't doing to badly, hill climbing wise, however, he lost her footing and despite mass waving off arms she lost her balance and would have fallen down the hill. There was a whoop behind her from the boys and she suddenly felt the back of her jumper given an all mighty pull and she found herself curled up in Ron's lap as he flew her to the top of the hill.

"Ronald Weasley!" she screamed, "put me down now!" but he didn't hear her.

"Well that was exhilarating," Harry proclaimed, beaming from ear to ear as he shrunk his broom and tossed it to a reluctant looking Hermione, "so what now?" he asked looking around at the silent grassy hill-top that was spread before him.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, "look at the view," Harry turned, it wasn't actually a half bad view, but it didn't keep him interested long. Buildings and different coloured grass had never been his most permanent eye catcher.

"Found it," Harry and Hermione both turned to see Lupin and Luna stand up to watch Ron wave an old Daily Prophet around.

"Very good Ron," Lupin looked at his watch and gasped, "Okay, everyone grab on, we've got less than a minute!"

Luna practically jumped at Ron, Lupin grabbed a corner of the paper, Harry did too but all too soon the familiar jerk behind his navel made him feel sick, he stuck out his hand and Hermione grabbed it just in time for her to be pulled along too. When they finally came out on the other end Hermione had her arms locked around Harry's waist and her head burrowing frantically into his chest, Ron looked furious.

"We're here now Hermione," Harry said quietly, she looked up at him, blushed profusely and then turned away looking rather embarrassed, not to mention pink in the face.

"Tickets please," asked a wizard in greying robes, he looked old.

"Here," Lupin said handing over the four tickets that Hermione had received in the post a while ago.

"You'll be having one of the private settlements then sir," Lupin looked surprised, Ron and Harry excited, Hermione just blushed, "just over there, the cabin." They all nodded speechlessly as the wizard touched his wand to the tickets and the stars in the background of the 3d tickets began to glow red.

**I know I haven't crossed it over yet, this chapter was supposed to end with someone getting a nasty bonk on the head but then the mushy bits took a little bit longer so hey...you can wait till next chapter.**


	3. Seeker Girl

**So we've reached our newest record of 7 and 1/2 pages in word, the last chapter was only 6 and 1/2 and please read ALL the bold text at the bottom!!!**

**---**

**Review Responses:-**

**devilsheart - thanks**

**Eternal Cosmos - Well you have your answer, Usagi is the Japanese seeker and she is very good at the wronksi feint!**

**angelwingss6117 - Yep, going into 7th and Voldemort hasn't been defeated, Sirius _is_ dead and nothing is perfect**

**Fre Dolphin - thanks**

**Tsuki no yasha - (Demon of the moon, do you watch InuYasha per chance?) You can order Sailor Moon DVD box sets of mvc.co.uk or .com, not sure which...newayz, thanks and do you think I should involve Chibi-Usa?**

**Queen Diamond - H, R and Hr are going into their 7th year, the crystal is in pieces, scouts are _currently_ alive but what if Usagi needs the crystal??? Oh no!!!**

**sailorveggie - Nice name, newayz, he knows who she is, she knows who he is, they kinda meet next chapter!**

**Anime Moon Gurl - ty!!**

**setsuna-3000 - thanks**

**fallen-angel - well I've updated so enjoy!!!**

**---**

"Wow," Ron gasped as he pushed open the cabins door, it opened onto a small living space, with a wizarding wireless on the table that was surrounded by two large, comfy looking sofas with a fireplace directly opposite to them. A large archway lead through into a spacious kitchen with a round table and four chairs around it…small parlour and cooking equipments.

A door on one side of the front room lead to a corridor off which were five doors, four bedrooms, two on each side and a bathroom with shower and bath at the end.

"Nice," Lupin commented as he took his bag form Hermione and enlarged it, claiming one of the rooms on the right hand side, "I'll see you three in a couple of minutes," he said before he walked through the door.

"Ditto," Harry said quickly as he dashed off with his still shrunken trunk and broomstick leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the hallway.

"Um…well…thanks Hermione," Ron stammered awkwardly as he gingerly reached out for his shrunken suitcase that lay waiting in Hermione's outstretched palm.

"You're welcome Ron," Hermione replied hastily putting the bag in Ron's hand and moving away. The sudden movement made Ron jerk; he dropped the bag and dropped down to the floor to look for it.

"Where's it gone, oh no!" Ron exclaimed as he scrambled around on all fours desperately trying to find his missing miniature suitcase.

"Ron," he looked at Hermione who was crouching down to his right, her hand held out again, "It's here," he scrambled around so he was facing her, still on all fours.

"Thanks again Hermione," he exclaimed with delight as he clamped both hands around hers as if to stop his suitcase form escaping again.

"Um…" Hermione trailed off as a light dash of pink tinged her cheeks.

"Oh, err," Ron looked like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing, periodically emitting distinguishable sounds.

"Well there's your bag Ron," Hermione said pushing it into his cupped hands and wrenching her own form his grasp, she turned and fled, red faced, into the room next to Lupin's, leaving Ron with the one opposite hers and next to Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron murmured quietly while still in the hall as he headed for his own room.

A little while later they were all gathered, in muggle clothing of course, in the living area, "Who want sot go and browse the souvenir kiosks?" Lupin asked looking around at the other three, they all said yes but both Harry and Lupin noticed that Ron and Hermione were making a pointed example not to meet each others eyes. Harry looked at Lupin, who looked back and shrugged.

"Right, let's go then," and Lupin lead the way as the small procession of four picked their way through tents to a busy area filled with stands were people were exchanging money for gifts.

"Hey Ron, did you bring your Omniocullers?" Harry asked turning his head to look at Ron who trailed, rather miserably, behind him.

Ron looked up, "Yeh," he replied distractedly; "yeh I did," Harry nodded and turned back around, just in case he walked into someone.

"Hermione," Harry whispered leaning over to whisper in her ear so neither Ron nor Lupin heard.

"Yes Harry," Hermione asked looking at him, her response un-naturally quick.

"Did anything…happen…between you and Ron earlier?" he asked, Hermione looked very nervous when he suggested this.

"No," she gulped, "what would make you think that?"

"Nothing Hermione, nothing," Harry shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to look at the books, is anyone coming with me?" Lupin asked looking around at them; Hermione volunteered a little too readily when she saw Ron wasn't going to. After they went Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him over to some colourfully dressed oriental looking stalls with Chinese or Japanese people standing behind them, some in colourful kimonos and other in baggy pants and shirt and some dressed more like muggles in London.

"The Japanese make the best merchandise," Ron commented as he scanned over some floral barrettes, "you think Hermione would like this?" he asked holding up a purple flower with an orange centre and a soft purple tassel hanging below it, the flower seemed to twirl on it's own.

"Yeh I guess, not sure it's Hermione's colour though, what colour did she where to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked, Ron stood and looked at him, "what's wrong Ron?"

"Harry mate, are you…gay?" Ron asked hesitantly, Harry did a double take and look at him as though he was insane.

"Ron, what would make you think that of all things?" he demanded.

"You're talking about colour co-ordination like a…well, like a girl," Ron explained timidly, Harry frowned and looked at him patronisingly.

"Right, well Harry look at these," the red head said rather hastily when Harry started glaring at him, he lead the black haired boy over to a stall with white drapes where small figurines were either marching, sitting down, flying about an inch of the table in circles or some other for of casual action.

"Who is this Ron?" Harry asked picking up a small figure of a girl in white robes with colourful stripes and a tiger in a circle on the back of them holding a miniature Firebolt. She was grinning, her blonde hair up in two meatballs with the rest of her hair cascading from them. She had bright blue eyes and creamy coloured skin, she giggled from where she stood in Harry's hand.

"That's Usagi Tsukino," Ron said looking at her adoringly, "seeker for the White Tigers," Harry looked at him, his face portraying his confusion, "they're the Japanese teams this year," Harry nodded in understanding. "She's supposed to be really bouncy and fun loving out of the pitch but she can catch a Snitch pretty quick if you're not watching," Ron elaborated.

"Isn't the World Record 3 ½ seconds?" Harry asked, Ron nodded in agreement, Harry then turned to the stall vender, "How much is this?"

"3 galleons sir," the Japanese man behind the stall said, Harry grinned and handed over the money, holding the figurine gently who proceeded to hop on her broom and fly up to Harry's head where she settled herself comfortably in his hair.

"Aw," Ron cooed in an imitation of Hermione over crook shanks, "isn't it cute?"

"Shut up Ron," Harry groaned and pushed his irritating friend away.

They then both walked over to a stall with an English flag draped across the front, the glitter covered red-cross twinkling in the sun-light. Ron picked up a book that had on it in big red letters 'Team of 2004', he held it up for Harry to look at, "Take a look this is our team this year," Ron explained.

"Are we any good?" Harry asked as he opened the book and leisurely turned the pages.

"Fairly, I don't think we have any backups this year though, which is slightly worrying," Ron began ranting to himself becoming oblivious to Harry who was still looking at the book with interest. The two beaters; those were Ed Bowman and Harry Applegate, the three chasers; consisting of Amelia Thomas, Chelsea Hill and Andrew King (captain), the keeper; being Charlie Flanders and the seeker; Giles Williams.

"Why is it worrying Ron?" Harry asked looking up and putting the book down.

"Because the Japanese are in our sector this year," Ron said looking exasperated.

"Our sector Ron?" Harry looked confused; out of all his conversations about Quidditch with Ron they had never come to talk much about the workings of the Quidditch World Cup.

"There are two sectors in the Quidditch World Cup, which determine the two teams which are going to be in the finals, in our fourth year that happened to be Ireland and Bulgaria. However this year they're both in the same sector," Ron rambled on.

"So they can't both be in the final," Harry finished and Ron nodded.

"That's right, in total 32 teams compete, 16 per sector which gradually get eliminated," Ron continued to explain.

Harry nabbed a program from a nearby stand and showed it to Ron, "So are these the competing teams?" Harry asked.

"Yeh," Ron said, scanning his eyes down the list of competitors.

_Africa_

_Antarctica_

_Australia_

_Brazil_

_Bulgaria_

_Egypt_

_England_

_France_

_Japan_

_Germany_

_Ireland_

_Italy_

_Norway_

_Russia_

_Spain_

_USA_

"Antarctica?" Harry read looking at the paper in disbelief.

"Yeh, didn't you know we have wizards out there?" Ron asked; Harry shook his head causing his red-haired companion to laugh.

"Bet you wouldn't know that if Hermione hadn't told you," Harry replied, that made Ron shut up and go read, he was obviously blushing.

"How did you know Hermione told me that?" he demanded.

Harry laughed this time, "Lucky guess."

A few minutes later the pair met up with Remus and Hermione, "Oh you got a program," Hermione said, "we got one two, had you noticed they have the matches and the players in them?" she asked, looking pointedly at Harry, avoiding Ron's eye.

"Oh yeh," Harry said flipping through, "USA verses Italy according to this," Harry commented.

"Yes, they have a new captain I here," Lupin said.

"The Italians do," Ron repeated, "Emilio Wroth, only half-Italian really, half English," Harry listened interestedly, Hermione just began reading a book she had bought 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

"I think the USA will win, their chasers are better, not to mention their seeker," Lupin said.

"But their Keeper is a let down and so are their beaters, they'll have a problem keeping the Italians behind the half-way line," Ron commented, Lupin nodded.

"The Italian chasers aren't that aggressive, they'll be on the defence if the USA can score quick enough," Lupin remarked.

"Point, but anyone who was going to bet on it would probably go for the USA," Ron informed them, "what do you think Harry," Ron then turned to look at his friend.

"Oh yeh," Harry stammered having been caught off guard, "Italians, new keeper, win," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Ron asked.

"You sound like Hermione," Harry replied.

"I'll take that as an insult," Hermione said as she looked up form her book, Lupin saw that this was about to brew into an all out argument between the three if someone didn't stop them soon.

"Alright you three let's go," they all trudged as a group towards the stadium where announcements were being made. When they arrived at the stadium they were shown up to there seats, a nice red and white decorated box with plush seats and low and behold, the English Quidditch Team.

Ron's mouth dropped open and he gazed in awe as the seven players turned towards them, "Oh aren't they adorable," squealed one of the two girls on the team, she was wearing a blue trench coat, white trousers and a white shirt with a red cross clearly visible on the front; the English team uniform. She walked over to them and ruffled Ron's hair, who blushed, Harry noticed that Hermione's cheeks puffed at this.

"Jumping Jupiter," one of the two boys holding clubs exclaimed, "it can't be."

"No way," gasped the other.

The girl that was fussing over Ron took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Harry, "You're…Harry Potter," she was wide eyed; Ron looked a bit put out.

"You've done well Amelia," Lupin said, Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to look at the sandy haired man with curiosity.

"Sure have Remus old boy, and to think James wouldn't let me on the team because I wasn't _good enough_," she smirked, Lupin eyes became downcast and she bit her lip, "Remus, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "that was a long time ago," Lupin finished and Amelia nodded.

"I recognise you too," Amelia said grinning as she poked Ron in the nose playfully, "you're a Weasley right?"

"Amelia stop man-handling the guests," Andrew King said looking at her sternly, she giggled.

"Oh chill Andy-rue, I'm sure they don't mind, do you?" the last bit was a question directed at Ron who in return shook his head numbly unable to form a coherent word.

"So you gunna be supporting us then yeh?" asked the other chaser, Chelsea Hill, she walked over to Hermione.

"Yeh," Ron answered quickly.

She looked at him then Hermione, "So we have Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but, I don't think you've introduced yourself young lady," Chelsea said grinning.

Hermione straightened up, "Hermione Granger," Chelsea grinned and nodded.

"If only you were my age," said Charlie Flanders, the keeper, as he came over to stand, well, tower over Hermione. He was 6' 5 and she was only 5' 3, Hermione blushed and Ron definitely didn't look like he was enjoying what was going on.

"Come off it Flanders, you could never get a girlfriend that gorgeous," joked Harry Applegate, while twirling his beaters club in his fingers.

"Okay, that's enough hitting on the poor girl," said Andrew, "we have strategies to plan you realise."

"Chill out Andrew, there's always next year," said Amelia.

"Well maybe if you tried harder we could come back next year as the reigning champions," Amelia just stuck her tongue out at him.

"We do try, we're just never good enough," piped up Giles Williams, the seeker, despite the fact that so far he had had no participation in any or all of the conversations.

"Well anyway, our first match is against France isn't it?" Amelia asked and Andrew nodded.

A voice sounded across the entire stadium, "_Hello and welcome to the Quidditch World Cup, I'll be your commentator, Michael Lorain, today's first match is between the USA and Italy, with world renowned referee, Madame Hawkins!_"

As he said this Pumpkin headed scarecrows began to parade onto the pitch, their movements' stiff like a robot as though they had no real freedom of movement, "What are they?" asked Harry.

"USA team mascots," Amelia replied as they all clustered around the window.

"Wonder what the Italians will have this year," said Craig, thinking aloud.

A bunch of black haired, black eyes, grinning men strolled onto the pitch, Amelia and Chelsea turned around and refused to look at them, Hermione went rigid and her eyes glazed over, "Hermione," Ron exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Hermione, snap out it! What's wrong with her?" Ron demanded of Lupin.

"Calm down Ron," the golden eyed man put a hand on the red-head's shoulder, "they are uomini delle ragazze and are basically the male form of vela," Ron seemed to calm down slightly, the men stopped grinning and sat down, Hermione's eyes cleared.

"Ron, get off me!" she exclaimed and pushed him away, everyone laughed.

"_Let the match BEGIN!!!_"

The Bludgers were released, the Snitch flew off with a small vibrant buzz and the Quaffle was tossed into the air soon to be caught by, "_Armstrong with the Quaffle, passes to Linen, who passes to Ton, throws the Quaffle and Quartz misses, USA SCORE!!!_"

The match went on for some time and as Ron had previously predicted the Italians became defensive after the first goal, but despite the face that they knocked Linen out with a Bludger meaning USA had to bring on _Foray_, a reserve, they didn't do much.

"_Oh what's this, there's something going on between Mayan and Douglas, could it be? Yes, yes it is, THEY'VE SEEN THE SNITCH! They're neck and neck, Mayan reached for it and he…it's disappeared, no wait, Douglas has caught it; the game is over USA WINS!!!_"

"Told you the US would win," Ron said proudly, crossing his arms and nodding knowingly at Harry.

"I know you did Ron," Harry replied, he and Hermione grinned at each other, Ron failed to notice, which was lucky because he probably would have over-reacted if he had, what with everyone seeming to hit on Hermione today.

"_This means Italy is out of the tournament, better luck next year guys, USA advance to the Quarter Finals and the next match will be ENGLAND verses FRANCE, after a rather humiliating defeat last year the English are back again to try their luck, however, the French seeker broke her back last week and they've had to find a quick replacement. It'll be interesting to see how this match turns out._"

Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione waved good bye as the team filed down the stairs to get ready to enter the pitch, "Think we stand a chance Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well maybe, but we'll have to play better than last year," Harry nodded and crossed his fingers.

Hermione giggled as what looked like toy soldiers in red uniforms and tea-cosy hats marched onto the pitch, they stood to attention before pointing miniature guns at the sky and firing, fire crackers burst from the barrels and exploded to form colourful crackling lettering that spelled out _Go England_.

The French team flew in wearing pale blue, turquoise coloured uniforms behind a bunch of flying eels with wing shaped fins, they were an icy blue and there were about twenty of them, with big sea blue eyes.

"What are they?" Ron asked, completely nonplussed.

"Elfins, aren't they just so adorable?" Hermione squealed clasping her hands together, Ron rolled his eyes.

"They not that cute Hermione," Lupin said seriously, "watch," someone in the crowd threw something, they couldn't see what, at the elfins, one of them swung around towards it and opened it's mouth to reveal two rows of sharp, gleaming, pointed teeth, whatever it was that was thrown was crushed.

"Now I remember, they were outlawed as pet a year ago when one devoured a man, I remember Professor bins telling us about it last year," she said dreamily.

"Well I don't," Ron sneered, Hermione glared at him.

"Stop it you two," Harry said.

"_On your marks, get set, PLAY!_" the Quaffle was released as were the Bludgers and Snitch, "_Olivia has the Quaffle, she passes to Miguel, Miguel back to Olivia, she shoots…and it's blocked by Charlie Flanders, he throws to King, to Hill, to King again, to Thomas, she shoots, she SCORES!!! England lead 10 – 0,_" Chelsea patted Amelia on the back before they quickly got back to the game.

"_England scores, France scores, England scores, and scores again, France, England, France, France, England, France, England, again, England again!_" the commentating became one loud buzzing noise for Harry, he looked at the score board, 10 – 50 to the English.

He was brought back to the game by Ron shouted "Yes, go, go, go!" he was on the edge of his seat, Hermione was biting her nails, Lupin had his eyes fixed on something, then Harry realised. Giles had seen the Snitch and was closing in fast but he was hindered by _Vivian Monroe_ who was right behind him.

They were so close to the ground now, if they didn't pull up soon both would crash. They both reached out and they hand closed around something, they fell off their brooms, Giles face up with Vivian on his chest. He grip fell from his fist in which was the Snitch.

Ron jumped up and began screaming, "YES, HE DID IT, YES!!!"

"_And after a spectacular show, England wins the match by 170 points putting them safely in the quarter finals and 10 points ahead of the US, way to go England!_"

Bulgaria played Germany and won 150 – 0, Hermione had been cheering for Krum and Ron, red faced and angered had been cheering for the German's.

Russia played Ireland and lost 290 – 200.

Africa played Egypt with Egypt scrapping a win at 150 – 140.

Australia played Antarctica, Harry and Ron has a laugh at the Eskimos riding brooms and naturally the Antarctica mascots were Yetis. Australia won 170 – 40.

Norway played Brazil, Norway brought weather birds and tried to distract the Brazil players by causing it to snow, they still lost, 310 – 190.

And then the final match of the elimination rounds, "_And now, the last elimination match to decide the final continuant in the quarter finals will be, JAPAN verses SPAIN!_"

Of course Spain lost not just due to their poor passing and goal keeping abilities but the Japanese seeker, Usagi Tsukino being so fast and flexible on that broom of hers. "_And Japan wins after another spectacular catch from Tsukino, the score is 350 – 70._"

"_That's the end of that then folks; I'll leave you with the scores and hope that you'll join us again tomorrow for the quarter finals of the Quidditch World Cup! USA – 180, England – 190, Bulgaria – 150, Ireland – 90, Australia – 130, Egypt – 10, Brazil – 120 and Japan – 280. There you have it everyone, Japan has already taken an early lead, England nearly a hundred points behind them in second place with 190, but you never know what'll happen in the next match. Until tomorrow, this is Michael Lorain logging off!_"

"We did it," Amelia squealed grabbing Lupin and squeezing him tightly, "and we're in second place to," Amelia was bouncing around, "who says we party?" there was a raise of hands.

"No," everyone looked at Andrew, "we're 90 points behind Japan we can't be hung-over tomorrow or we could risk loosing our place in the semi-finals."

"Oh alright spoil sport," Amelia consented, "but I still think we deserve a reward," she whined playfully.

"You know, for a 29 year-old, you still act like you did in school," Lupin said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You only knew me for my first and second years remember?" she giggled, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Hermione," the brunette turned sharply in her seat to find Charlie sitting behind her, "how about a kiss for being such a good keeper," she blushed, he grinned, "just on the cheek, nothing serious?"

"Um…okay," he winked at her blushing face and turned his face slightly, she kissed him hurriedly, he grinned and walked away silently to talk with Ed.

"What was that?" Hermione spun around again making her neck click to come face to face with a furious Ron.

"Nothing," she said her temper rising to meet Ron's.

"Why were you kissing him?" Ron demanded.

"Why would it matter to you?" Hermione screeched, Harry turned around at the sound of his friends raised voices, Lupin did too.

"Because…" Ron trailed off, "because he's older than you," Ron finished quickly.

"So are you," Hermione screamed, she raised her hand to slap Ron but he caught her wrist and pulled her too him. She didn't have time to protest as Ron grabbed the back of her head and…well you can guess what happened.

Harry and Lupin looked at each other and grinned, "Finally," they both said at the same time to each other, they then looked away and left Ron and Hermione out of their conversation.

**Um...what can I say? Harry first glimpse of Usagi in action, wow!**

**Next chapter, the quarter finals, some Ron/Hermione action, the semi-finals and big moment! :-)**

**One question, SHOULD I PAIR REMUS UP WITH SOMEONE???**

**---**

**Just for the hell of it guys I'm going to do a side fic where you can ask the characters about this story, if you confused about something or if you wanna ask...yeh, that'll come up if I get some positive feedback on the idea so basically people REVIEW!!!**


	4. Seeker Boy

**You know, I really didn't think this chapter would get much beyond I've pages, but guess what! It's not only over that, it's the longest chapter yet!!! :-)**

**---**

**Review Responses :-**

**Serene Beauty of Aphrodite - Lovely name, I'm not sure if I can add those specific two. but I'll see what I can do, Neptune might be possible ;-)**

**Seren Lunar Echo - I like Ron and Hermione too, I think I added a little more on Usagi-figure in this one, just for you :-) Not sure who my favourite Marauder is, but I _hate_ Peter!**

**setsuna-3000 - Sorry it took forever, but here's the next part, so about to (coming up) sorta cliffie! ;-**

**Flyingbytheseatofpants - Well the destined centric pairing of this story is Harry x Usa so don't worry, they really meet next chappie and Sirius is, unfortunately, dead ;-;.**

**angelwings6117 - McGonagall? That's a new one, not too keen on the Setsuna x Remus idea but we'll see.**

**Queen Diamond - Here's the next chappie and sorry, they don't meet till next chappie**

**Newfie Child - What can I say that I haven't said already? Voila!**

**Sailor Star Scream - Thanks for the tip, sorry if it's confusing! It'll flatten out in a couple of chappies!**

**Fantastical Bouncing Wesley - I like that bit too :-), sorry about the spelling and grammar, I type a little fast sometimes.**

**Eternal Cosmos - You'll see what _two_ young but talented seekers can do next chappie, as they battle it out for the Snitch, but for now, you'll have to watch form the sidelines! ;-)**

**---**

Harry sighed as he and the other three of his company trudged back to their quarters, the miniature figurine that Harry had bought of Usagi Tsukino was snoozing peacefully having built a nest in his hair. "Night Harry, Lupin," he paused, "Hermione," Ron went red and dived into his room.

"Night Ron," Harry called after him.

"Goodnight everyone," Lupin said trying, and failing, to stop a yawn as he opened his door, stepped inside his room and shut the door again with a final wave to Harry.

"So you and Ron an item now Hermione?" the brunette blushed sincerely and nodded gingerly, "about time!"

She smiled, "Thanks Harry," she hugged him, Harry patted her on the back, they pulled away.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said softly.

"Night Harry," Hermione replied as she backed into her room.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me girl," Harry said gently when he was in his room as he carefully took Usagi-figure out of his hair and set her down on his bedside-table.

She blinked around and yawned, she watched him for a moment but blushed and looked away when he began to take off his shirt, she heard him laugh. She peaked around the lamp pole when she heard him sit on his bed; he was holding a matchbox and a piece of old cloth. Harry grinned at her confused look and, suing transfiguration, made a bed and a nightgown, he handed them to Usagi-figure.

She grinned and waved her tiny hand at him, he waved back and turned around, he turned around again and while later and settled down, his head on the pillow. Usagi-figure snuggled further into her bed, Harry reached over and turned off the light and then they both went to sleep.

The next day Harry woke up bright and early, sitting up, the covers falling off him as he yawned loudly and stretched. "Breakfast," he heard Lupin call from presumably the kitchen; Harry sniffed the air, mm bacon and sausage and egg from the smell of things.

Harry got dressed, he then looked to see if Usagi-figure was still in her bed, she wasn't, it was made and the gown he'd made folded neatly on top. He looked around frantically until he spotter her on the windowsill; he walked over and crouched down so his face was level with the sill.

"Hey," he poked her, she turned sleepily, "you coming to breakfast?"

She nodded vigorously and climbed energetically into his hand which he had s graciously held out for her.

"Morning all," Lupin said as Hermione walked into the kitchen from the back door, Ron came out of the pantry and Harry with Usagi-figure still in his hand, walked through the only remaining door.

Waving his wand a bit Lupin set four loaded, four orange juices, some butter and some toast on the table. There was a small cough, Lupin looked down at the pouting Usagi-figure that looked up at him, "Oh," he grinned and waved his wand, a miniature plate, juice and some toast, plus mini cutlery appeared before her, "Happy?" he asked.

Usagi-figure nodded, Hermione giggled, she thought it was cute and Ron just raised an eyebrow before he went back to stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"So what are the matches today then?" Harry asked finishing off his second sausage, he'd already devoured both bacon and egg and was about to move onto beans and mushrooms.

"Well according to the updates on the program," Hermione started as she gently, not to mind slowly, ate her toast, her breakfast still steaming hot, "the USA are going to go against Brazil," Hermione finished.

Ron all but licked his plate clean and looked longingly at Hermione's food which she was eating agonizingly slow, Ron was drooling.

"Oh honestly Ron," Hermione sounded exasperated, she waved her wand and a new batch of food appeared on Ron's plate.

"You'll have to teach me that one sometime," Lupin said grinning.

"Mrs Weasley taught it to me, especially for the occasion," she jabbed her thumb at Ron and Harry, Lupin nodded understandingly.

"Who do you think are going to win this year Ron?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, Bulgaria or Japan, they'll probably be the participants in the final round," Ron said and then stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.

"What about England?" Harry asked again.

"We may get into the semi-finals, that is if," Ron trailed off.

"If what Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well Williams," Harry looked confused, "the seeker, you know, took a nasty blow to the head yesterday in the … match and with no spares," Ron leaned back and slumped down in his chair, Harry nodded in understanding. If that injury or any others did any of the team, especially the seeker damage then, well; England were as good as out.

The four of them wondered over to the stands at a leisurely pace talking between themselves. Hermione jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she spun around the three boys, oblivious to her actions, kept walking and chatting about Quidditch and England's chances for the cup.

"Hello Hermione," Krum slurred, his accent sent the sound of her name a little astray.

"Oh, um….hi…Viktor," she stuttered in her nervousness, in al honesty she had completely forgotten about Krum when she'd been with Ron last night.

"Are you enjoying zee tournament?" he asked grinning toothily at her.

"Uh…yeh, very exciting," Hermione mumbled, her hands fidgeting nervously with each other behind her back.

"And you are of course supporting Bulgaria?" he asked in a tone that left no room for argument, Hermione was about to protest to this expectation when she found herself being kissed, but not _kissing_, Krum.

---The boys---

"So logically we should pass through this round with ease," Ron said in a very matter of fact voice, while he nodded in agreement with himself. "What do you think Hermione?" he waited, there was no answer, he turned. "Hermione?" he looked around lost, at this Remus and Harry turned.

"There," Harry said suddenly pointing the way they had just come.

Ron looked just in time to see Krum kissing Hermione, his joyous face fell and he went pale, he looked like he was about to faint. "I'm sorry guys," he gulped, "I think I left something behind," he muttered quietly and sped off back towards the hut.

"Ron!" Harry called after him but Lupin held him back.

"Let him sort himself out Harry," Lupin advised, "we should see to Hermione first," Harry nodded.

---Hermione and Krum---

"Well," Hermione started after Krum pulled away, "that was," she again hesitant to go on, "nice," she finished lamely, her shoulders slumped.

"I will see you later Hermione," Krum declared and then strode off towards the stadium. Hermione watched him go and in doing so saw Harry and Lupin heading towards her, _oh no_, she paled, _where was Ron? Had he seen? Was he upset?_

"Hermione," Harry started, his voice sounding harsher than usual, "what was that?"

"I," her eyes filled with tears, "he kissed me Harry, I swear, it wasn't me, I didn't even kiss him back," Harry's look didn't soften.

"I'm not sure it's us you owe an apology to," Lupin said kindly. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, Lupin smiled at her, "He's at the cabin, so we'll meet you in the stadium later."

Hermione's eyes shined, she nodded hurriedly and ran off towards the cabin where Ron had headed a while before, "Remus why did you?" Harry began to inquire but Lupin shushed him.

"There are something's that yelling wont cure Harry," Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat as he and Lupin headed towards the stadium, the first match _USA_ vs. _Brazil_ was about to start.

---Hermione---

The bouncy haired brunette cautiously opened the front door, snuck into the cabin and shut the door behind her in the space of a minute. She jumped when she heard a smashing sound and quickly scuttled to Ron's room, form which she could here more breaking noises. The sounds of creaking springs reached her eyes through the shut door, Hermione then drew up the conclusion that he had sunk down on his bed.

She put a revealing charm on the door and watched Ron as he sat on his bed looking dejectedly at a picture; one which she shrewdly suspected was of her. She saw the tears pool in his eyes as they refused to fall, rivulets of blood poured from little cuts in his bruised hands.

On the floor lay pieces of china, glass and other miscellaneous objects that Ron had trashed in his temper, she reached out her hand and tentatively knocked on the door.

She saw him look up, but nothing else, she took hold of the doorknob and turned, it didn't turn on the other side; the door was locked.

A tear fell out of Hermione's eye at the pitiful look on Ron's obviously dejected face, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the handle, "Alohomora," she whispered. There was a soft blue glow and the door swung open gently.

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron spat, not looking at her, but she could tell he was crying, or at least holding back tears.

"What did you see Ron?" she walking over to stand by where he sat on his bed.

"Does it matter?" he demanded, his voice had a malicious turn to it.

Hermione moved to the front of him and knelt down, she reached up to brush his bangs from his face, his eyes met hers slowly, "Of course it matters Ron," she answered.

"Why would you care about me anyway, after all, you've got _Vicky_," Ron sneered looking away, Hermione then proceeded to cup his face in both her hands and turn him to face her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, you've been one of my best friends for years, surely you know me better than that?" she asked.

"What are you trying to tell me Hermione?" he asked while reaching one of his hands up to cradle hers.

"I don't want Viktor Ron, I want you," she smiled at him, he looked slightly taken aback.

"You mean, that wasn't real what I saw back there, you and him…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

Hermione shook her head, "Ron if there was one thing I could take back right this minute it would be that, without hesitation, if it came between you and him, do you know you I'd choose," Ron opened his mouth to answer…

"Think carefully about your answer because if you give the wrong one I will walk out that door," she pointed to Ron's bedroom door, "and I _won't_ come back, no matter how much I love you."

Ron sighed and opened his eyes again, smiling at her, "Me?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"You know it Ron," Hermione exclaimed delightedly, she flung her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him down, hugging him tightly, "I love you Ron, nothing will change that."

"I know that now Hermione," he replied as he hugged her back.

"Hey wait," Hermione pulled away violently, "Aren't we missing the tournament?"

"Oh yeh!" Ron jumped to his feet pulling Hermione up with him, "I almost forgot about that," he made a dash for the door and wrenched it open, Hermione stood there with her arms crossed, "Hermione, what are you standing there for?" he demanded.

"Hello, Ron, apparition, remember?" Hermione smirked as Ron blushed, they held hands and they both Apparated at the same time.

"Aaah," Harry gave a startled yell when, with an almighty crack, Ron and Hermione appeared before him, Lupin jumped, but suddenly the older man stood up and cheered loudly.

"What's happened?" asked Ron.

"You've missed too matches, the USA team lost 150 to 0 against Brazil," Harry started but Ron interrupted him.

"Blimey," Ron gasped.

"Thanks for that interruption Ron," Harry grumbled.

"Sorry," Ron blushed again for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Anyway, Japan won their match 200 to 150 against Ireland," Ron's eyes were wide, he hadn't expected Ireland to loose, "and now we're facing off against Egypt."

"They aren't very good are they?" asked Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lupin, who had just joined the conversation, shook their heads.

"No," Lupin confirmed, "there not, that's why we're winning 100 to nothing, if we can find the snitch now we may pull ahead of Japan," was Lupin's final comment.

"Rock on," shouted Ron waving his fist in the air encouragingly.

"_And Egypt scores twice leaving the score 100 to 20, still no sign of the snitch, this match could go either way with both having equally skilled seekers…_"

"What's he playing at?" roared Ron, "there's seekers awful!" Hermione, Harry and Lupin sighed, that's exactly what the commentator had been implying, but they weren't going to tell Ron that.

"_The Quaffle's going everywhere, oh and it's in again, Flanders isn't doing too well up at those goal posts, oh look, Egypt score **again** that leaves England still in the lead but only by 60 points. They're going to need to bring their act up to speed a bit if they want to win this match!_" There was a mass booing form the crowd as not only did Egypt score three more times but at the comments that the commentator was making.

"_So the score is 100 to 70, Ishtar going for goal and, oh that must have hurt, hit in the head with a Bludger and what's this, Williams is diving, Cleopatra's on his tail, Williams is pulling up, oh England scores,_" there was a roar from the England side of the crowd, "_And…that's it, the game's over, Williams has caught the Snitch, ENGLAND WIN!!! Final score; 260 to 70 to England._"

"It's Bulgaria vs. Australia next right?" Lupin asked, Harry nodded after a quick glance at the flashing board suspended magically above the stadium.

"Great game guys," the other three turned at Hermione's words to see the England team, covered in mud trudge in.

"Close call there," Amelia sighed plopping down next to Remus.

"Got that right," said Ed while giving Amelia a high five.

"Oh Andrew you were great," screamed Chelsea running over to him, "I could kiss you," and she did, just a quick peck on the cheek but none the less it left Andrew blushing.

"Didn't do so well in the keeping area this time, eh Charlie?" asked Hermione grinning.

The other grinned back, "Not really, but they did worse," she shook her heard and turned back to Ron who had been poking her in the back.

"_Bulgaria score, Dimitrov back with the Quaffle, passes to Ivanova, he scores! Keeper tosses, Levski intercepts, passes to Dimitrov and he scores! Bulgaria lead 30 – 0 and Australia can't seem to get it past the half-way line!_"

"Bulgaria has won," commented Harry from where he stood by the viewing window with a towel around his neck.

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry looking at the blonde man.

"_Australia scores but, what's this, the Bulgaria team move, three goals scored for Bulgaria!!!_" cheers rang out across the stands.

"Australia doesn't stand a chance against them, if they'd faced off against us, we would have lost, and they'd have lost to Japan but otherwise…" Harry trailed off.

"Australia as a whole do a lot of surfer tricks on their brooms," Amelia continued, Harry refocused his attention to her, "but they don't work against Japan because they never loose position, at least not often and Bulgaria use brute force, oh and look, there goes Krum!"

Everyone looked just in time to see Krum's hand close firmly around the snitch. "I said they'd win," Harry said and walked.

"_And Bulgaria wins, 230 to 50 leaving them with a total of 190 points. So, for those of you with fading arithmetic skills here are the results of the quarter-finals! USA, Ireland, Australia and Egypt are all out of the tournament leaving, from bottom to top, we have Brazil at 270,_" there was a roar from the part of the crowd in yellow and green, "_Japan at 330_," another loud cheer, "_Bulgaria at 340_," a large part of the crowd stood up waving flags like '_We love you Krum!!!_' and cheered.

"Oh my God," Chelsea squealed, she and Amelia jumped up and hugged each other with excited vigour, "We've done it!"

"_And in the lead, with 380 points, ENGLAND!!!_" there were screams, roaring, cheering, chanting and even a bit of singing.

"We're in the lead!" Charlie whooped and punched the air, Giles low fived Andrew and Ed and Harry thumped each other.

"Oh my God, just two more rounds and we're through," Ron was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, if you would kindly remain in your seats we we'll continue with the semi-finals!_" there was a roar of agreement from the crowd.

"_So, first, we'll have Bulgaria against Brazil_," two alternate cheers from either end of the stands were heard at these words.

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione blushed when Krum flew past their box and waved at her, Ron glared at him until Hermione swatted him on the arm. "Be nice Ron," she said, "he's only being friendly."

"A little _too_ friendly," Ron sneered, it would appear that he wasn't fully over Krum _trying_ to take _his_ Hermione

During this little event where Krum _got too friendly_, as Ron put it, with Hermione and she in turn tried to reason with her red haired boyfriend, Bulgaria had scored a total of five goals with Brazil never even once gaining position. "Their chasing skills have improved," said Lupin, Charlie nodded from where he sat next to the golden eyed werewolf.

"_And Brazil scores!_ _ Ivanova in possession passes to Dimitrov, Levski, back to Dimitrov, Levski, Ivanova, Ivanova scores! Bulgaria leads 60 to 10._"

And so the game carried on, "_Levski in possession, he scores!_"

Ten minutes later, "_And Krum has caught the Snitch, the games done now, with a final score of 260 to 40 to Bulgaria, meaning they score 220 points and go through to the finals!!! Let's here it for Bulgaria,_" the Stadium vibrated as feet stamped and the fans in the stand cheered, waving banners wildly as the Bulgarian team did a lap of the pitch as a sort of victory dance.

"Alright, we're up next," said Chelsea leaping up from where she sat.

"Yeh," said Charlie in agreement, "and as it stands, we are currently 180 points behind Bulgaria so that's going to be a problem," he added.

"Not really," piped up Amelia, "if we just beat Japan with a relatively high score then we go into the finals right?" there was an affirmative nod from Charlie, "well then, all we'd have to do is beat Bulgaria and they wouldn't get any points, it's simple," she replied.

"Why do the points matter?" asked Harry.

"There are two prizes Harry," Ron began to explain, "one's the trophy and the other is the money, you get the trophy for winning the tournament and you get the money for having the most points," Ron finished.

"I get it," Harry replied.

"Good," said Ron.

"Well anyway," said Andrew, "let's go team, and let's win," they all grinned and trooped off, some waved at the four they left behind, who waved back encouragingly, smiles on their faces.

"What are their chances?" asked Hermione.

"Let's just say I wish they'd faced off against Brazil," Ron replied.

"That bad huh?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely," said Lupin, "it's just that Williams is gullible and one of Tsukino's signature moves is the Wronski feint," he finished.

"No way, you mean we might loose our seeker and loose the entire match because of it?" Harry gasped, Lupin nodded dejectedly.

"Our only real chance is by scoring enough goals anyway and not relying on catching the Snitch, but we haven't got much of a chance doing that either," Ron explained.

"So we're probably going to loose, right Ron?" asked Hermione, Ron nodded.

"Oh well," Harry sighed, "maybe we'll pull through."

"I hope so," said Lupin.

"Yeh, England haven' won the cup since," Ron trailed off.

"1943," Hermione answered for him.

"Right," Ron muttered as he grinned sheepishly, "I knew that."

"_And so, the last match of the semi-finals and the one that decides who will be Bulgaria's opponent in the finals, let's here it for England vs. Japan!_" the voice boomed out over the wildly cheering crowd.

"_The Snitch is released, the Bludgers are out, the Quaffle is tossed and the game BEGINS!_" another grand cheer and a lot of chanting in Japanese from the oriental looking part of the crowd.

It was then that Harry realised that the Japanese supporters had all magically dyed their hair in corresponding colours. Their collective heads made the picture of a big, round, yellow face sporting a wide grin that showed off its impeccably white teeth. The black eyes seemed to glint, magic of course.

Harry laughed silently to himself when he saw one person in the crowd get up and move, the missing man was part of the mouth so his departure made it look like the face had lost a tooth.

"What you looking at Harry?" Ron asked, leaning over to stare down Harry's view point in hopes of understanding his friends humour.

"The face Ron," Harry replied as he was squished against the back of his chair by Ron, unintentionally of course.

"Yeh I see it, what about it?" Ron pulled back and looked at his black haired, green eyed friend, "that's there every year."

"Is it?" Harry asked, blinking stupidly.

"I just said it was didn't I?" Ron asked sarcastically, Harry nodded dumbly.

"_Hill scores, 10 – 0 to England_."

"_Hikari scores 10 all._"

So the game carried on, however, each time one team scored, the other would score, it was frustrating when both teams were tied at 150 each and there was still no sign of the Snitch.

"Come on Williams, find the Snitch!" Ron called clambering to his feet and pressing himself against the window.

"We aren't going to win with the team we have currently," Lupin concluded looking at the players zipping around on their brooms, desperately trying to win.

"What are you suggesting Lupin?" Hermione asked, looking at him, his eyes met hers, "that we get a new team?"

"They might pull through," said Harry, his voice wavering.

"She's diving, look, look!" Ron screamed. All four got up and looked at where Ron was pointing at the blonde haired Usagi Tsukino who was diving for the ground. Williams noticed and followed in hot pursuit, they were so close to the ground, "It's a Wronski feint!" Ron cried too late, Usagi pulled up leaving Giles to crash into the ground. One problem…he didn't get back up, "No!" Ron gasped.

The whistle blew, "_And time out is called as medics see to Williams_," there was a pause, "_Williams has been knocked unconscious, the game will take a five minute pause as the England team try and sort out there loss of Seeker_."

"What are going to do, we haven't got a seeker, we've as good as lost," Andrew practically yelled.

"Well I could fill in," suggested Amelia, Hermione saw Lupin's eyes light up when he pull Amelia over and whispered something in her ear, she nodded. "Andrew," the captain turned, "I've got an idea."

"You can't play seeker Amelia you," he was interrupted by the bouncy chaser.

"I can't, but he can," she pointed at Harry who blushed.

"What, are you crazy?" Andrew yelped.

"What's your PB kid?" asked Charlie, crouching down next to Harry.

"Ten seconds it was, wasn't it Harry? Last year against Slytherin," said Ron who was grinning at his blushing best friend.

"Um," Harry gulped, "yeh."

"Youngest seeker in a century too, if I'm not very much mistaken," Hermione commented, smirking at Ron who grinned openly back at her.

"Age doesn't matter, its speed and ability," Charlie said but then he grinned, "Hoi Ed," he called, the black haired man turned, "what'd you say to this kid being seeker?" asked Charlie, Ed looked at Harry.

"Good chance," he replied, "Why?"

"We could borrow him," Charlie replied.

"Not if Andrew doesn't agree we can't," Harry said.

"Fine, let him play, but only because I trust you judgment Amelia," Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who went red. "But he'll need a broom," Lupin smirked.

"Got it covered," the werewolf produced Harry's Firebolt, "just summoned it."

"Wow, you really like the game don't you Harry?" asked Chelsea as she looked at his Firebolt, she was still on a Nimbus 2001.

"Yep," Harry grinned.

"Alright get him suited up," Amelia pulled out her wand, gave it a wave and Harry was in English Quidditch robes, "let's go team," Andrew grinned at Harry, who grinned back and they all trooped down, back to the pitch.

**So there you have, I said they'd meet on the pitch by accident, or really, _a_ accident. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, no REVIEW!!! :-)**


	5. Of Quidditch and Dancing

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I've had writers block (Now completely cured) and a bombardment of new ideas. Let alone the fact that I had my cousins over for 4 and 1/2 weeks and it was my birthday a few days ago and Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie is scheduled to be released any time soon. It's total rubbish though! So yeh, here you are, I've got everything planned out so don't worry, nothing left ot stand in my way and I still have 3 weeks of holiday left, so smile! :-)**

**---**

**Review Responses:-**

**Seren Lunar Echo - It's good to know you're enjoying the story**

**Glitter Flutterby - Sorry I couldn't update sooner for you, sorry about Australia, this has no reflection on my opinion of the country. I really want to visit Australia. Oh well...maybe next summer.**

**Black mage of Darkness - Can't help it with the typos, soz if they are annoying, I am trying really hard to fix it.**

**pudding - Yay! thanx**

**Aeden Hale - I'm happy you liked it, it was the only way I could think off that could get Harry on the pitch without making it too cliché. Anywayz, what's wierd is I don't like to read Ron x Hermione, more a Draco or Harry fan but I write it. It's odd.**

**Kiki Smythe - Well, here's the reaction and my other HP SM x-over was rubbish, badly written and I dragged it out too much.**

**Heero's Bunny - It's not actually the favourite thing, it's just that I want Harry to thrash Krum and give Usagi a reason to challenge him...so, beat Usagi and then beat Krum. Seemed good at the time. Please review again and tell me what you think.**

**Uh-Oh - I've written, I've written, happy now?**

**Eternal Cosmos - bows to mistress of SM HP X-over fanfiction Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry I couldn't favour Usagi, wanted to, but it didn't fit the plot. Soz! Anyway, they're not quite in love, Harry is but for Usagi...well let's just say it's a challenge. :-)**

**AznMetalHeadGurl - He's the next chappie, sorry I can't use big words.**

**Kilandra - Well here's the next chapter, I'm flattered you think it's magnificent.**

**Sugar sweet - Thanx**

**---**

Hermione had her hands pressed eagerly against the glass that separated her from the field, Ron had his arms looped lazily around her waist, "Oh how I wish this glass would go away, I want to be able to cheer Harry on properly," Hermione whined.

"Surely you know a," Ron was about to say '_spell_' but before the words left his mouth the glass vanished. Hermione gasped and fell forward, her arms flailed, if it hadn't been for Ron she might have topped forth onto the crowd below. Suddenly one of her earrings came loose and fell to the floor.

"My earring," Hermione gasped.

"Get back you two," Lupin said calmly while he chuckled.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione heard a yelp and both leaned over the edge of their box to see a blonde boy rubbing his head. The blonde looked up, his grey eyes locking onto Hermione, her earring clutched in one of his hands.

"Mudblood," he growled.

"Malfoy," Hermione gasped, but she soon regained her composure and glared heatedly at her yearly nemesis, "what are you doing out in public without your precious father?"

A lot of people had by this point turned to stare as the two exchanged heated looks and worsening insults. One witch, holding the hand of an eight-year-old, actually yelled "If you don't mind, there are children present," she said.

"Go get some," Draco glowered at her; she looked affronted and promptly proceeded to lead her child away.

"_And it would appear that a last minute seeker has been assigned to the English Team, wait, what's this, HARRY POTTER? Could it be the boy-who-lived here? If your there Harry give us a lap!_"

Harry blushed from where he sat on his broomstick; he obediently, slowly circled the pitch causing one batch of girls squeal and wave at him. One feinted when he waved back. He shivered though, no matter how much he tried to concentrate on the crowd he couldn't shake off the fact that he was being watched.

---The others---

"WHAT?" Draco yelled; his voice almost at cracking point, "Potter? On a _national_ team?"

"What's the matter Malfoy," Ron taunted, "jealous?"

"Weasel?" Draco growled, "How could you afford seats like those?"

"Oh well," Ron grinned, "we have…" he trailed off.

"Connections," Hermione replied grinning, she high-fived Ron where Malfoy couldn't see.

"Stop it now you two, I think Harry needs our support right now," said Lupin from where he had sat patiently in the background all this time.

"Yeh, I guess," Ron sighed, "But I am never going to forget the look on that ferret's face."

"Oh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully, hands fixed on her hips.

---Harry---

His black hair flew about him in the wind; he looked around to find one pair of stunning blue eyes looking at him in a calculative manner. He watched her long blonde hair float serenely around her as if placed there to look perfect. She was definitely beautiful.

Then the whistle sounded, it took a moment for Harry to realise that the game had begun and he _had_ to find the Snitch, he just _had_ to.

He began to search the pitch; the crowds roar turning def in his ears, as he tried to find the Snitch. However, he couldn't help but periodically turn his gaze to Usagi Tsukino who was completely ignoring him in favour of Snitch hunting.

"_What's this, Usagi Tsukino going for the Snitch?_"

Harry snapped back to reality as he saw the blonde dive, he streaked after her, falling in beside her, they were metres form the ground and closing in fast, "Ja ne Potter." With that she pulled up and away leaving Harry to plummet to the ground.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised she'd tricked him, he pulled up vertically, the crowd made 'ooh' and 'ah' sounds of appreciation.

"_And after another attempt to take out the English seeker, Miss Tsukino hasn't come out victorious!_"

"Yeh, GO HARRY!" Hermione called.

"Knock 'em dead mate!" Ron shouted after her.

Lupin just grinned and clapped his hands, saying quietly to himself, "Well done Harry."

_His black hair blew about him in the wind; his dark eyes scanned the playing field wildly as he pushed he glasses up his nose._

Harry brushed his dark hair out of his eyes, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose allowing him to see the pitch better.

_There was a glimmer of gold, the wind roared in his ears as he rushed across to where the gold had been seen._

Harry saw a twinkle near the other end of the pitch; he turned his broom and hastily made his way for it.

_He had it in his sites; he could here his friend's cheering, but he was distracted by a Bludger that nearly knocked him in the head._

Harry was pressed against his broom, trying to make it go faster and hoping that he wouldn't be noticed by Usagi. Despite the cries of his friend's that were pouring into his ears the unmistakable whizzing sound did not escape his notice. He looked to the side to see a Bludger streaked towards him, a magical purple mist trailing slightly behind it.

Harry's eyes widened and he swung himself to the right; he ended up upside down in the air but the Bludger went straight over his broom.

_It soared away from him and knocked a member of the opposing team clean off there broom, one of his chasers grabbed the Quaffle and send him a flashing grin._

Harry watched in amusement as it hit one of the opposing chasers in the head, they were left hanging by one hand to there broom as Chelsea grabbed the Quaffle. She had enough time to send him a thumbs up and a wink before she was off up the pitch.

_He looked up hopefully only to be disappointed by discovering that the once present Snitch had already disappeared_

---The Others---

"Just like James," Remus thought a smile curving at the edge of his lips.

---Harry---

He began circling the pitch once more, then suddenly, "_And Tsukino is going for the Snitch, what's Potter going to do now?_" Harry's eyes caught site of the blonde as she sped up almost vertically, he growled and shot towards her. He was gaining, him being with the wind and her against therefore slowing her down despite the equal powers of their brooms. Or at least, Harry thought they were equal.

He didn't go for the Snitch, instead, more to boost his ego than anything he flew in front of her and cut her off. She realised he wasn't going to move and tried desperately to stop her broom, she didn't want to risk braking it. The end smashed, with enough force to wind him, into Harry's stomach. He lunged forward and due to their edge of the broom positions his head went straight into her breasts.

"Bakayarou!" she cried indignantly and grabbed him by the back of the head by his hair. He yelped as he felt the pull and drew back on his own. She was glaring at him fire in her cerulean eyes.

A whistle blew and both seekers looked at the referee, "Penalty to the English for manhandling their seeker!" He blew his whistle again and Harry grinned, Usagi's hand clutched tighter at his hair as if trying to cause him pain now.

"Sorry," he gulped when he saw how angry she was.

She sneered down at him.

"Potter what are waiting for, get going!" Andrew yelled at him, they'd just scored as well.

"Oh yeh, right," he laughed nervously, "got to go," he grinned at Usagi and took off, speeding round the Pitch at a considerable height, his eyes scanning over every inch of the pitch below him.

"Baka," Usagi murmured before doing the same a rogue smile on her lips.

It took Harry every piece of determination in him to get himself to concentrate on the match. His nose was filled with her sent, his ears ringing with the sound of her voice; his nerve ends were alive from where he had felt her skin and her hand in his hair. Images of her impending bosom flashing before his eyes every so often, he sighed contentedly and then grinned madly.

His eyes focused, his body pressed flush against his broom, hands gripping it tighter than ever, his legs locked around it his feet brushing against the tail end. He sped towards the Snitch, only a metre away, he stretched out his arm, he felt his fingers brush the cool golden metal and the fluttering wings tickled his palm.

Suddenly he tackled, but it looked like an accident, as Usagi made a grab for the Snitch. Both rolled off their brooms. Harry landed on his back, he winced as his head slammed against a rock, Usagi landed on top of him, her eyes closed.

"_What's this, what's happened to the seekers?_"

Harry noticed a dribble of blood run down Usagi's forehead, "MEDIC!" he cried out. Three healers rushed onto the field to attend to the pair, one male and one female began to attend to Usagi. The other, a female came over to Harry.

She picked up his wrist to feel his pulse and gasped. In all the excitement Harry had forgotten about the Snitch still firmly clasped in his right hand. Japan was about to score when…

"_And Harry Potter has caught the Snitch the match is over, England wins 270 to 60 giving them 110 points!!! Well done Potter!!!_"

The crowd cheered, and Harry watched as millions of wizard and witches alike jumped to their feet. Roaring, cheering and clapping, Chelsea landed beside him and fell to her knees to hug him tightly. He gasped as he was crushed against her chest.

"Well done Harry," the messy haired boy looked up, fixing his askew glasses to see Andrew holding out a hand to him. Harry took it and his new captain pulled him to his feet. Ed and Charlie clapped him on the back.

"Say Harry," he turned back to Andrew, "how would you like to play against Bulgaria?" Amelia smirked.

"You mean," Harry gulped, "against Viktor Krum."

"Yeh," Andrew said.

"Yeh okay but," Harry moved past them to where Usagi was sitting up with a bandage round her head.

.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hai," she said looked away from him.

"You're really good you know," he said.

She looked at him and for an instant he though he saw her smile and his heart soared, "Arigatou Potter-san," she held out her hand, he shook it, "Yoku Dekimashita."

He blushed, "Um, thanks."

"Usagi-chan," one of the Japanese players called.

"Matte mina," she called back, "Ja ne Potter-san," she kissed him on the cheek and was gone, Harry went red.

"Looks like someone's landed himself a girl," Chelsea teased, Harry didn't reply.

.

"Oh Harry you were fantastic," Hermione squealed as she glomped the boy-who-lived.

"Good on ya mate," Ron cheered.

"You could give your father a run for his money," Remus told Harry, who was already grinning, grinned wider.

"What are you on Remus, James couldn't keep up with this kid even _if_ he had a Firebolt," Amelia said squeezing Harry's shoulders.

"Oh Harry, guess who we saw," Hermione said, her eyes bright.

"It was so funny.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," Ron said.

"You're kidding," Harry accused a grin spreading over his face, "what's the ferret do this time?"

"Well when you're name was announced he went ballistic, it was amazing," Ron started and so Harry learned of what had happened.

.

Bulgaria played Brazil and it was neck and neck but the seeker for Brazil didn't last and Krum caught the Snitch.

.

"_With a total of 350 to 200 __Bulgaria wins with a total of 150 points thanks to Viktor Krum. This not only puts them in the finals by it also ties then with England, neither had a lead it'll be interesting to see how our final match of the tournament pans out. Good luck to both teams!_"

.

"You okay Harry?" Chelsea asked, no, he wasn't okay, Harry was far from okay, his palms were wet and slippery his mind was racing and it didn't help that he could see Viktor Krum's arrogant face smirking at him.

"Y-yeh Chels, I'll be fine," he said, now all he needed was for his teeth to chatter and he'd be the picture of terrified.

"Chels," Chelsea repeated, "that's a new one," she smiled happily, Harry couldn't even get to a straight face let alone smiling or grinning.

He barely heard the whistle blow, it was only when the rest of his team kicked off that he realised the game had started. He could see Krum flying around the pitch, the edges of his vision were beginning to cloud.

"Harry get your head out of those clouds of yours and look for the bloody snitch," Andrew yelled at him as he passed, the Quaffle tucked under his arm.

Harry shook his head, "Right!" he called back, he began to fly and as soon as he felt the rush of wind on his face he was reassured. He was in his element, flying was his forte and playing Quidditch was one of the things, besides Defence Against the Dark Arts, that he did best.

Suddenly it began to rain, thunder roared overhead and lightning flashed ominously. Harry squinted as his glasses began to fog up from the rain, he saw the snitch and made a dive for it. Suddenly the blurry form of Krum cut across his path. The voice of the commentator and any other sounded was drowned in Harry's ears by the rain and thunder.

"Let's see how you do without your glasses Potter," he heard Krum sneer and then his glasses were pulled form him, he made a wild grab for them but had to grab his slippery broom to stop himself form falling.

Despite the rain and lack of glasses Harry could still make out Krum's solid mass. He narrowed his eyes and Krum laughed, letting the glasses drop and sped off. Harry followed in hot pursuit wherever Krum would go, Harry would go, even if Harry did bang into a few things on the way.

"Harry," he stopped when he heard Chelsea's voice, "hold still," his glasses were slipped over his eyes, they weren't broken and the rain didn't seem to touch them.

"Thanks Chels," he grinned at her before speeding off again.

"You've got to love that kid," Chelsea smiled before returning to her duty as Chaser. Harry found he was flying low to the ground and in front of him was a galleon. He picked it up and gripped it tightly as he then spotted Krum.

He and the Bulgarian seeker were the same distance from the Snitch, Harry sped towards it, Krum hadn't noticed him, to busy on the Snitch to even think that Harry could have gotten his glasses back.

It was clear that because of momentum and angle Krum would get the Snitch first and then an idea came to him. Harry threw the galleon he'd just picked up, it soared past the Snitch and the gold of the galleon glinted.

Krum, thinking the Snitch was on the move followed it, but he was really following the galleon. His fingers closed around it.

"Hey Krum!" he turned, Harry was behind him holding the Snitch.

"What the…but," he looked at the still galleon in his hand and roared.

Harry could only smirk, he flew upwards, holding the Snitch high and began to circle the pitch.

"_That's it, the tournaments over everyone, Harry Potter has caught the Snitch and just in time, the score is 350 to 340, England win by ten points, leaving them at the top of the list and ready to entire the World Final!!! You hear that everyone, England won, England won!_"

Harry shivered, why was it so cold? He got a vague glimpse of his team mates crowding round him and his feet touching ground and the crowds cheering, but that was all before he blanked out.

.

Harry groaned, "Baka," he heard a laugh. He cracked his eyes open and got an eyeful of gold, his vision was blurry because he didn't have his glasses on.

"What, where am I?" his words were slightly slurred and there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

"St Mungo's hospital," the same voice which he felt he'd heard before. All of a sudden he felt his glasses being slipped over his eyes and his vision cleared.

"Usagi," he blushed, "uh…I mean, Miss Tsukino."

She giggled, "Yoku Dekimashita, you did well little one," Usagi smiled.

"Harry, are you okay," suddenly Ron, Hermione and Lupin burst into the room.

"Is he alright now Usagi?" Hermione asked.

"Hai Hermione-chan, Potter-san is alright," Usagi replied.

"Hermione, do you know her personally?" asked Ron, mouth agape.

"Well not really, we're friends, we met when I went to Japan last summer," Hermione replied, Usagi nodded.

Harry though only caught threads of the conversation, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ah yes, King-san says you are to join him and others at local club for celebration purposes," Usagi said, still with her oriental accent and slightly fragmented English.

"That is if you think you're well enough Harry," Lupin said.

"You'd got pneumonia, but that wasn't hard to cure, you may have a nasty taste in your mouth from the potion though," Hermione told him.

"So that's why my breath stinks then," Harry laughed, "anyone got a breath mint?"

Lupin grinned, "He's fine, here Harry, take some of this," and surprise, surprise Lupin held out chocolate and Harry devoured it. He instantly felt refreshed.

"Thanks Lupin," he said.

"Alright then," cried Ron, "let's go."

Usagi waved goodbye as she watched Harry go with the other three, "Hey, uh, Miss Tsukino," she looked up startled when she realised Harry was talking to her, "You, err, want to come to?"

"I wouldn't want to, how you English say, rain on your parade," she smiled again, Harry's heat jumped out of his ribs and began flopping on the floor like a fish out of water.

"You wouldn't be," Harry said hastily, for some reason he felt that he couldn't let her say no.

"You are very kawaii Potter-san," she said.

"Harry," her eyes registered surprise for a moment before going back to her peaceful state.

"Usagi," she replied, she watched his face light up and somehow felt that going with him wouldn't be such a bad idea. "All right Harry, I will come," she replied.

"Great," Harry reached for her hand on impulse, they fingers brushed and he withdrew his hand hastily, blushing and biting his lip.

She giggled at his shyness, even at seventeen he was shy, she slipped her hand into his, "Lead the way Harry." She laughed lightly when he went even redder than he already was.

.

When Harry arrived with the others at the club the people lined up outside cheered, Harry looked away embarrassed, people were taking photos, one girl even fainted. When they actually got into the club the entire place went quiet and then cheered. Lupin directed them to the bar, Harry and Ron got a Fire Whiskey and Hermione got a Flutterbye. Usagi didn't order anything and Lupin had already gone to the bathroom.

"Hey Harry," said Amelia as she came over and slung an arm around his shoulders, a Fire Whiskey in her other hand, her grin was lopsided.

"Hi," he replied.

"Dance with me?" she asked, the very end of her question slurred slightly, she was going to be drunk by the end of the evening.

"Um," he hesitated, "okay," he finished.

"Great," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, she began to move to the music and Harry tried, emphasis on tried. Having had no real social experience in this particular area Harry was having a hard time keeping up with Amelia. His movements weren't fluent they were jugged and he was concentrating more on what he was doing than how to do it.

Usagi shook her head, "Someone needs to show that boy a few pointers," she commented as she stood up and made her way over to Harry. She tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped and turned.

"Oh Usagi," he put a hand to his heart, "it's only you."

She raised an amused eyebrow, "only me?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that you, and then I," he blushed when he realised he was ranting.

"Don't worry, I'll go soon, I'm just going to show you how to dance," she explained.

"Oh," Harry gulped, "right."

"Put your hands on my hips," she instructed, Harry went a little red as he lowered his quaking hands to her hips. "Now move with me," she told him, she began to move her hips forwards and backward slowly.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, he had a beautiful, not to mention talented seeker rubbing up against him giving him dance lessons. Still, he complied.

"Right now put one hand on my back," he did so and one of her hands gripped his shoulder as she bent backwards and swung round, coming up onto her toes and pressing her body flush against him, they were nose to nose and emerald met sapphire.

She slid back down onto her feet, his hand caught her shirt and it came up a bit, Harry gulped. Not sure where this was going. A faster beet started, "Alright now go out," he wasn't sure what she meant but when she stretched out pulling his arm taught he copied.

She came in again, "Good, now take hands with me," both his hands entwined his fingers with hers. She traced symmetric patterns in the air, Harry acting like a mirror, then she brought their hands up above their heads.

"Now move," she smirked, a challenging look in her eyes and then Harry realised, she was competing with him. She rolled her shoulders and twisted her arms above her head, throwing her hair from side to side. She moved her hips in circular motions, her eyes slipped closed.

She gasped when she felt Harry move against her, his hands trailing down her sides, over her hips and back up to grip her waist. He pulled her to him, he grinned at her as she opened her eyes, "Think you're good do you Harry?" she asked, he smirked, "try this."

Her pace sped up, she put one hand on the back of his neck and moved her opposite leg up the outside of his own. He gulped and blushed when she leaned back and pulled him over with her. His nose touched her stomach and her free hand touched the floor, only one of her feet was on the ground, the other was resting at the back of his knee.

"And up," she whispered beginning to pull forwards, Harry wasn't entirely ready for this so his hands grabbed the back of her shirt and ran his nose up her body, getting another eyeful of her chest, his second that day.

Once more he found himself nose to nose with her and that's when the music stopped. "Very good Harry," and without anything else she began to stroll away.

Harry stood dumbstruck watching her as she weaved her way through the crowd to the bar, she turned her head over her shoulder and winked at him. Harry smiled lopsidedly, and then he found himself surrounded by girls. All of which wanted to dance with him.

He managed to escape after a couple of dances and sat himself safely at the bar, he ordered another Fire Whiskey and when he offered to pay he was told it was on the house.

He felt a pair of thin arms slid around his neck and the hands began to toy with his shirt, "You may have bettered me in Quidditch Harry, but I'm definitely better at dancing," Usagi whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt her lips tickle his ear.

"One all then," he heard her laugh though he could not see her face he knew she was smiling.

"You're turn, impress me," she said to him.

"Alright, let me cook you dinner," he suggested.

"Sounds good, but I'll tell you know, cook a lot," he raised an eyebrow, "Let's just say I'm a healthy eater."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Very much so, ja ne Harry," she pulled away and made for the exit.

"Wait, so you have a number or somewhere I can contact you at?" she only smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll learn in time, dinner tomorrow then?"

"At," she interrupted him.

"12 Grimmauld Place?" he starred at her open mouthed in shock.

"How did you know that? Are you some kind of mind-reader?"

She giggled, "Not quite, there's a lot you have to learn about me Harry, ja ne," and she was gone.

Harry smiled again, like he had when she'd left him on the dance floor, "But hopefully I'll get the chance to learn."

**---**

**Well that's the end of that, next chappie is already started. Should Usa and Harry have dinner alone or should Ron and Hermione be there? Oh well, see you next chapter!!!**


	6. Of Dinner

**Hey, what's it been, two months? ;;; Please don't kill me!!!**

**---**

**Review Responses:-**

**Yasmine - Thanks :-)**

**devilsheart - yay**

**angelwings6117 - S**

**orry about Usa being OOC, hope she's better characterized in this chapter, as I may or may not have said in this fic I haven't seen the whole of Sailor Moon because I live in England so neh! Plus, it's only fiction! There'll be some more Draco in the next chapter maybe so...yay.**

**Seren Lunar Echo - Here's the next chapter, so enjoy**

**Eternal Cosmos - Well I hope the little snippit of info in this chapter bites you're curiosity!**

**Glitter Flutterby - I'll try, I'm sorry I took longer to update. ;;;**

**fantasy-monkey - Okay, thanks**

**sprinklescake67 - Well she wasn't much of a vixen in this chapter, this was more for the feelings sort of idea. Anyway, they'll be some more competition later**

**Black Mage of Darkness - Here's the update, sorry it took forever.**

**Queen Diamond - That's great.**

**Xtreme Nuisance - Riight**

**platinum star - Well they had dinner alone, for the most part**

**Miiaevia - Ahh, ssh don't tell anyone else! That's a secret!!!**

**Xtreme Nuisance - Riight again**

**desipryd - Glad you like the quidditch, they'll be some more later**

**sylverwind - Thanks**

**umi-neptune - Yay, well here is the update.**

---

Harry bid a fond farewell to Amelia and Chelsea, Charlie and Andrew, Ed and Harry. He couldn't say goodbye to Giles, he was still in St Mungos. The batch of six said their goodbyes before departing swiftly on their brooms and heading for, Harry didn't know where.

"Who wants to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked, beaming around at Harry and Ron.

"Sounds good," Ron said, "we could pick up a few bits and pieces," Ron added, he looked at Harry for affirmation. Harry didn't reply straight away, he was still starring at the bag of gold he clutched in his hands. It was very heavy and apparently had about 10, 000 galleons in it of prize money for helping England win.

"Yeh," he said quietly, "let's go and we could go and see Fred and George see if there's anything knew," Harry suggested.

"I bet they'll be chuffed, everyone will be chuffed," Ron said suddenly as the three made their way inside.

"Why I wonder," Hermione almost drawled.

"Why Ron?" Harry asked, pretending not to have heard Hermione.

"Because they know a great Quidditch player who just led their country, well, not Seamus but hey, to the first victory they've seen in years," Ron grinned and thumped Harry lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, I suppose I never thought of it that way as Ron floo-ed himself to Diagon Alley.

"It's obvious though," Hermione told him as she dropped some floo powder into his hand. She smiled at him, "Try not to get lost this time Harry," she was referring, of course, when Harry had gone to stay with the Weasley's at the Burrow and experienced Floo for the first time.

"I won't", he stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down. The green flames flared and then began to lick at his legs, "DIAGON ALLEY!" he shouted, very clearly.

Hermione smiled and waited for him to disappear before taking some floo powder for herself and repeating the action.

When she stepped out she found herself swamped by reporters, flashing cameras and screaming girls. She found Ron who told her that in the centre of this hubbub was Harry.

"Go get brooms Ron," she said thrusting some floo powder at him, "Harry won't last in the centre of a crowd like this," Ron nodded and was gone in a flicker of green flames.

He returned carrying a Firebolt and his own new broom, well, if you count getting it in 5th year for making prefect new, "Right, you can ride on mine," Ron said, he mounted his broom.

"Ron, I'm wearing a skirt," she exclaimed indignantly and she was wearing a skirt by the way, it was long and had lots of ruffles.

Ron shrugged nonchalantly, "Sit sideways then."

"Um…okay," Hermione said testily, doing just that. However she yelped and grabbed a hold of Ron's middle and held on tight when he took off.

"Harry!" he called, the black haired boy looked up and caught his broom, he mounted and kicked off in the blink of an eye. However, this only got more flashing lights.

"I say we Apparate," Harry suggested.

"Yep, we're going to need disguises," Ron agreed.

Hermione didn't bother trying to speak; she was looking faintly green as it was. With a pop, all three were gone and landed in muggle London, safe form prying eyes. They dived into a nearby dress shop and Hermione grabbed a dress. They made their way silently to the fitting room, trying not to look suspicious. Each went into his or her own stall and took out their wands.

A few spells later each emerged with different hair, eye colour and with some of Hermione's muggle make-up she managed to hide Harry's scar.

"Well I wouldn't know who you were," Hermione said smiling.

"Good, that's exactly what we want," Harry replied.

"They'll have photos of us now though so we'd better get a change of cloths, I'm getting hot in this stuff anyway," she pointed at her turtleneck and jeans.

"You don't look too comfortable," Ron agreed looking at Hermione's slightly flustered face.

"This is one of those times when transfiguration comes in handy," Hermione said matter-of-factly as she pointed her wand at her cloths and muttered a spell. Now she was wearing a white spaghetti top, a plaited, light-pink skirt and some beige boots with a small heel.

"Much better," Hermione told herself as she twirled in front of the full length mirror, "well come on you two get a move on," Harry and Ron stopped starring and hurriedly copied Hermione.

Once they were all sufficiently different they made their way back to Diagon Alley leaving some very stunned shop assistants wondering what happened to the three that went into their changing rooms and where the three that came out from.

When the three arrived in Diagon alley they had to again push through the reporters but they weren't recognised. It was only that they had all but camped out in front of each entrance to Diagon alley.

"Hey guys," Hermione and Ron turned to look at the black haired boy.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione prompted as Harry began to zone out.

"Well I was wondering, do either of you have any suggestions as to what I could make Usagi," Harry finished, Ron looked at him blankly and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harry why on earth are you asking us what to make?" Hermione looked at him pointedly; Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry replied, grinning feebly.

"And what time was that?" asked Ron.

"A few minutes ago," Harry answered sheepishly.

Harry jumped when he heard the door open, the match he was holding flew out of his hands and landed on the floor. The fall through the air had dispersed the flame leaving Harry open to run for the door. The green eyes boy gave the dinner he'd prepared one last look before running into the entrance hall.

There he saw Usagi in a pink, spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair was done up in its usual balls and streamers. She had pink studs in her ears and pink strap sandals with a small heel that nevertheless clicked when she walked.

"Konban wa Harry-san," she smiled at him and giggled slightly.

Harry brushed some excess flour off his emerald green sweater and blushed, she walked up to him and she licked her thumb and finger. "Um…" Harry gulped as she reached up and brought her fingers together around small clump of his hair.

"Something was burning," she giggled again and smiled up at him, "well, I may have known where this place was, but I don't know about in it."

"Oh," Harry went red again, "Right, this way," he beckoned her towards the kitchen. With a flick of his wand the lights went off leaving the room dark except for the glow of a dozen candles that floated around the table.

"Wow, did you do all this yourself?" Usagi gasped as she walked in and looked at the candles and the mass amounts of food on the table.

"Yeh," he pulled out a chair and beckoned for her to sit down, she smiled at him and sat down. Harry blushed and went around sitting opposite her, "Well, dig in," he mumbled.

Usagi then did so, she ate everything she put on her plate which included way beyond five helpings and they hadn't even got to puddings yet.

Harry blushed again, "Hey, um, do you want, um, some desert?" he asked after hesitating for a while.

"There's more?" Usagi looked impressed, "I mean, that would be wonderful, thank you," she smiled at him and Harry felt his heart melt. He soon realised he was starring and blushed darkly, jumping to his feet he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bunch of varying ice-creams and cakes.

He wobbled and Usagi jumped up to help him, her hand brushed against his and Harry nearly dropped the plates he was carrying. He overcame his momentary shock quick enough to dump the plates on the table and fetch a pair of bowels from a cupboard.

He set one down in front of Usagi, "Um…" he hesitated, "help yourself," she beamed at him and dished herself some ice-cream and cake, making a soft 'mm' sound as she lolled it around in her mouth.

Harry paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, he wished he could taste the inside of her mouth. Harry jerked and mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. This was a just a friendly competition and he was a fool to think otherwise, if not downright rude.

"Dajoubu ka Harry?" Usagi asked him looking at him with worry in her eyes. He looked up startled, she sighed and then smiled up at him, "You're very quite all of a sudden."

He blushed and she laughed slightly, "It's, well, it's complicated," then Harry remembered something that made him frown. "Usagi," she raised her eyes to meet his as she swallowed the small amount of cake she had just put in her mouth. "How did you know about 12 Grimmauld Place?" he asked lowly, his gaze constantly flickering from her, to his plate and back to her again.

Usagi laid her spoon down gently, "I had a feeling that would come up," she seemed really serious all of a sudden and Harry chilled fearing the worst. Suddenly the beautiful blonde laughed and Harry yelped, startled, she smiled at him, "You looked so funny," she giggled again.

"What; why?" Harry demanded stunned, shaking his head to break his stupor.

"You looked like I was about to announce myself a Death Eater and the currently fling of the Dark Lord," she explained an amused twinkle failing to dwindle from her eyes and Harry was reminded of Dumbledore.

Harry shuddered, "Not a nice thought," he grimaced, "but anyway, how did you know?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm actually allowed to tell you," she looked pensive for a moment before Harry smiled reassuringly at her and reached over, across the table, to take one of her hands in his and stroke the palm gently with his thumb.

She looked at her hand in his and then looked up at him, "You're a very complicated person Harry Potter," she said slowly, almost thoughtfully.

"Why?" Harry pressed.

"One minute you're shy and tentative, the next gentle and reassuring and with that comes some of your confidence," she explained. She got up and walked young the table, she looped her arms around Harry's neck gently and hugged him, "You're so kawaii."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked looking up at her, their eyes connected.

"It means you're cute," Usagi replied unmoving, Harry didn't move either, content to look up at the dazzling blue eyes that held him captivated by an invisible spell.

"Usagi I," one of his hands shook slightly; she smiled at him and began to move away. But before she could pull away completely his hands held the tops of her arms so she couldn't get away.

"Harry what are you?" she gasped.

"I," he blinked, realising what he was doing, "I'm sorry," he let her go and hung his head, "I didn't realise what I was doing."

She removed her arms but tilted head back up, "What were you going to say?" she asked.

"I," he paused, "don't know," he stood up abruptly, his chair scraped noisily against the floor and dishes clattered as he began to clear away.

Usagi took a step back and rubbed one of her arms gingerly, she didn't look at Harry but he looked at her. Once again he had that urge to hug her and kiss her like she was his, but there in lay the problem. She wasn't his and it was unlikely that she ever would be.

He cleared all the dishes away while she moved to help him, fumbling with the plates and nearly tripping more than once. Both were silent and refusing to look at each other, Harry was embarrassed and suddenly shy whereas Usagi was uncertain. She'd read his signals loud and clear, she knew very well what he wanted, she'd known from the blush that had tainted his cheeks at the Quidditch match. She was good at reading people.

However, Usagi was never one to be bold so she would not admit to what she knew and this image of innocence put Harry off. Thinking she didn't understand or worse that she didn't want him the way he wanted her he had backed off completely. He wasn't so good at reading people unless their qualities were bare and absolute like that of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry what are you thinking?" it was a good thing he wasn't holding anything because he jumped and spun around to look at her. His suddenly clammy hands pressed against the counter top behind him.

"Um…I," he was growing pale looking wildly from left to right and trying hard to avoid her question.

Suddenly there was a bang, a bought of high pitch screaming that Harry recognised as Sirius' mother's painting. Then the door flung open from the hall to the kitchen and the hallway light flooded in almost blinding him.

The candles blew out from the gust of air and a crop of red hair poked itself around the doorframe while another in the background shushed the painting.

Harry recognised them before Usagi did; "Ron?" the red-head swivelled round to look at him and grinned.

"Hello Harry mate, how goes things?" Harry looked at him hard, as if deciding whether or not to answer.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Hermione too came around the door followed by Fred and George who bounded up to Harry and almost jumped on him. While the red-headed boys as good as bundled Harry Hermione silently took Usagi's hand and led her away to the bottom of the stairs where the two sat down together to talk.

"So, did you tell him?" Hermione asked and Usagi didn't need to ask what she was talking about, she knew.

"What do you think?" Usagi replied looking at Hermione sadly, her eyes sparkling in the reflected light.

"Are you going to?" Hermione inquired, her dark brown eyes shifting quickly from Usagi to the front door to the ceiling and back to Usagi again.

Usagi sighed heavily, "Do you think I should?" Usagi looked expectantly about the clever little girl who for once sat with no answer and her mouth shut tight. "If I told him that there was more than one darkness in the world that he was destined to help defeat do you honestly think he would listen to me?" Hermione looked away as if in shame, unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"I'm sure Harry would understand," Hermione said in defence of her friend that didn't quite convince her so it had little effect on Usagi.

"I may be able to fight evil and die for this planet, I may be the heir to the Moon Kingdom but Hermione-chan I am a coward," Usagi hung her head low, her bright blonde hair falling over her face.

"Usa, you're not a coward, just give it some time, I know Harry will understand," Hermione said reassuringly before standing up and extending her hand. Usagi looked up and paused for a moment, she put her hand in Hermione's and her friend pulled her up.

The two girls walked into the kitchen to see Harry in a headlock due to Fred, George laughing and Ron picking at a bag of chips he was holding.

"Guys," Hermione scolded looking at them reproachfully. Fred loosened his grip on Harry and the black haired boy wiggled away from him and went to join Ron. George stopped laughing and looked, he and Fred approached the two girls. Hermione backed off to the side.

"You're Tsukino Usagi," George gasped ogling at her.

"We are honoured," Fred said with equal reverence.

Then both went down on one knee and each took one of her hands in theirs and kissed the back. Usagi blushed a bright red and looked away shyly as the twins stood up, Hermione giggled. Harry smiled and shook his head while Ron looked between them all and put another chip in his mouth.

Usagi suddenly looked at her watch in alarm," Oh my gosh, Kami-sama, I'm late!" she gasped and grabbed her jacket and made for the door. "Thanks for the dinner Harry!" she called back as the front door slammed behind her.

The screeching of the old woman in the painting rang in Harry's ears but it was drowned out when he was surrounded by four very curious and sometimes very irritating friends.

**---**

**I know it's short, but it's something neh? Please review! :-) Oh yeh, I'm going to Tenerife tomorrow morning so yay, see you in a week maybe?**


End file.
